Dragons et Prophétesses
by Lilith6
Summary: Pour Ma Valentine Adorée : une histoire alternative de Vision d'ecaflowne à découvrir, s'il vous plait laissez une review^^ !!! Enfin le chap 12!!! Je sais que l'attente a été longue pardon !
1. Default Chapter

Histoire alternative à Vision d'Escaflowne :  
  
Dragons et prophétesses.  
  
C'est un cadeau pour ma Valentine Adorée : Ma Arcania à moi.  
  
NB : je précise que les personnages d'Escaflowne ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne veux pas faire de l'argent avec cette histoire écrite juste pour le plaisir, c'est une autre histoire que j'ai écrit bien que l'univers, noms et lieux pour leur majorité appartiennent à la série Escaflowne. J'ai parfois modifié un peu quelques personnages : apparence physique, leur caractère, le nom de la grand-mère d'Hitomi, l'ordre de naissance des personnage, des lieux ou le passé de certains personnages. Mais j'ai essayé de rester dans l'esprit d'Escaflowne. C'est une histoire parallèle et non une suite, une sorte de vision alternative : ma vision d'Escaflowne.  
  
Prologue :   
  
Il n'y a aucun rêve qui ne puisse se réaliser un jour...  
  
La nuit venait de tomber, une grand-mère va mettre au lit sa petite-fille, Hitomi.  
  
«- Grand-mère Mïko, raconte-moi encore une histoire de Gaïa,  
  
- D'accord mon ange, tu veux quelle histoire ? demanda la grand-mère,  
  
- Celle de Zohar le Fairie, s'il te plait...  
  
Mïko sourit, elle commença :  
  
- Il était une fois sur Gaïa, la terre aux deux lunes, un petit garçon Zohar, il vivait dans le royaume de Fairie. Ce petit garçon était un orphelin, et il avait fuit l'orphelinat car il s'y sentait seul, seul au monde....  
  
Hitomi écoutait avec adoration sa grand-mère, elle connaissait des histoires merveilleuses et passionnantes, plus belles que celles des contes de fées. Qui pourrait aimer une histoire comme celle de Blanche-Neige, alors qu'il existait les histoires de Gaïa ?  
  
Hitomi connaissait ce monde merveilleux mieux que son quartier, il y avait des méchants sur Gaïa, Zaïbacher et son roi Dorinkirk. Le royaume de Zaïbacher était situé au Nord de Gaïa, sa frontière Est était la chaîne de Montagnes du Ciel. Des montagnes plus hautes que l'Everest !  
  
A la fin de l'histoire, Hitomi demanda :  
  
«- Dit grand-mère Mïko, est-ce que moi aussi j'irais sur Gaïa ? Je pourrais être une Prophétesse ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que mon voyage sur Gaïa était fabuleux, le temps et l'espace sont différents. Si tu y vas un jour, il faudra que tu découvre ce que tu es, ce que souhaite ton coeur. Ce n'est pas facile. Je crois avoir manqué mon coup dans ma Prophétie.  
  
- Non, tu te trompes grand-mère, tu as dit qu'il leur fallait garder l'espoir, car tout naît de l'espoir, même de celui d'un seul coeur. Tu leur as donné un choix. Je voudrais aider Gaïa moi aussi.  
  
- Pourquoi pas, il faudrait alors que sur Gaïa quelqu'un rêve de toi, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens, Zohar avait rêvé de moi, du moment de la Prophétie, ce qui m'ennuie c'est que je ne sais plus comment je suis partie... J'aurais aimé voir plus de choses de Gaïa car contrairement à ce que tu penses mon ange, je ne sais pas tout de Gaïa. Dors, mon ange, et fait de beaux rêves. »  
  
La grand-mère déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa petite-fille. Hitomi allait rêver de Gaïa.  
  
***********************  
  
Le royaume de Fairie, se trouve au sud-est de Gaïa, c'est un royaume paisible et prospère. Les habitants de ce lieu ressemblent à des Elfes mais ils n'ont pas d'ailes.  
  
Une ombre sur les murs, des pas légers, la petite Princesse Sora, s'échappe de sa chambre. Elle veut pouvoir admirer les lucioles que flottent doucement au-dessus du lac à l'arrière du Palais.  
  
Le Château est endormi, et les quelques gardes qui sont de postes se sont assoupis.  
  
La petite-fille, vêtue d'une longue chemise de nuit blanche, est arrivée près du lac sans encombre.  
  
« Comme vous êtes beaux, murmura-elle, je suis Sora. J'ai 4 ans et je veux jouer avec vous »  
  
Les lucioles s'approchèrent d'elle, non à cause de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais à cause de sa chemise de nuit et de ses longs cheveux ondulés qui avaient la couleur et l'éclat de l'argent.  
  
Les lucioles se posèrent sur ses cheveux, elles illuminaient l'adorable petite frimousse de la petite. Sa peau s'irisait en rose très pâle, cela faisait ressortir le bleu profond de ses yeux.  
  
Une luciole plus hardie que les autres, se posa sur l'oreille de la jeune princesse qui pouffait de rire.  
  
Soudain une explosion, le ciel qui était si sombre pris une teinte rouge sang. Une attaque Zaïbacher !  
  
Les lucioles s'envolèrent. Sora couru se cacher dans son refuge secret, un arbre creux au bord du lac.  
  
Des explosions, le bruit des murs qui s'effondrent, le bruit des Guymelefs qui attaquent. Ils vont tout casser pensa Sora.  
  
Sora ne voyait pas ce qui se passait à l'avant du château. Elle n'entendait que le bruit, des fracas métalliques des armes, des cris. Elle sentait l'odeur du feu, de la poudre et sous ses odeurs qui étaient acres, celles plus insidieuses du sang et de la mort.  
  
Sora ne vit pas son père et sa mère mourir frappés par une épée de Guymelef. Elle ne vit pas son frère mourir jeté du haut des remparts. Elle ne vit pas non plus tout son peuple exterminé en quelques heures.  
  
Le soleil allait se lever. Sora était terrorisée, elle aurait voulu crier mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge, elle aurait voulu pleurer mais aucune larme ne coulait.  
  
Le silence était revenu, un silence si lourd, aucun oiseau ne chantait. Trop de silence.  
  
Puis, il y eu des bruits de pas, quelqu'un approchait, Sora se coucha sur le sol et se recouvrit de feuilles mortes sans un bruit.  
  
Elle voyait un homme, plutôt un jeune homme de haute taille et de corpulence moyenne, pas très vieux peut être 16 ans comme son frère. Il avait des cheveux blonds pâles presque blancs, ses yeux étaient rouges. Son uniforme, un uniforme de Zaïbacher, était couvert de sang. Tout son être respirait la haine. Il ôta sa veste de cuir noir et sa chemise qui était rougie par le sang de ses victimes. Une explosion de plumes noires, soudain, des ailes noires comme celles des corbeaux apparurent dans son dos.  
  
Il vola jusqu'au milieu du lac, et il fit disparaître ses ailes pour plonger dans l'eau.  
  
Il y eu d'autre pas, un homme chien en uniforme Zaïbacher, approcha du lac.  
  
Sora espéra qu'il ne remarquerait pas son odeur. Elle l'entendit murmurer.  
  
« Quelle folie, Dilandeau, avait t'on besoin de tous les tuer ? Murmura-il. Les Fairies étaient des êtres paisibles sans aucun talent pour la guerre. L'Empereur Dorinkirk va être furieux quand il saura ce que tu as fait. Il voulait des esclaves et non des morts. Je suis arrivé trop tard.»  
  
L'homme chien se tourna vers le palais, « Reposez-en paix, que vos âmes s'envolent vers les paisibles prairies de l'autre monde. Ne revenez à la vie, que pour connaître un monde de félicités, un monde exempt de souffrances. Qui en soit ainsi » Quand il eu fini sa prière, il appela son chef.  
  
« - Maître Dilandeau ! Votre père attend votre rapport, vous avez intérêt à justifier vos actes car il est furieux.  
  
-Jajuka, ils m'ont résistés, je n'avais pas le choix, dit-il d'un ton sérieux.  
  
- Bien sûr, maître Dilandeau »  
  
Les hommes disparurent du champ de vision de la petite Sora. Elle n'osa pas sortir de sa cachette avant deux jours entiers. Les évènements qui venaient de ce produire l'avaient tant effrayée. La soif pourtant la fit sortir de son arbre, elle était affaiblie et elle se traîna jusqu'au lac lentement et péniblement. Elle entendit des bruits de pas. « Oh non, ils sont revenus pour moi, pensa-elle ». Elle voulais fuir, mais son petit corps était trop faible.  
  
« Oh mon dieu ! Il reste une survivante » le Roi Goau de Fanélia en avait les larmes aux yeux, sa voix était étranglée par l'émotion, du peuple des Fairies la seule survivante était ce petit être fragile, comment a-t-elle fait pour survivre ? Il ignorait.  
  
Sora était tétanisée par la peur et la fatigue, elle avait peur de cet homme qui approchait à contre-jour. Quand il fut plus près, elle vit qu'il ne portait pas les couleurs de Zaïbacher, mais celles de Fanélia.  
  
L'homme la souleva avec des précautions infinies du sol. La petite fille avait les lèvres sèches, elle était déshydratée. Il passa un mouchoir humide sur ses lèvres et sur son visage. Sora voulait parler mais pas un son ne sortait.  
  
« Pardonne-moi, je suis arrivé trop tard pour ton peuple, mais toi je te sauverais. J'en fait le serment. Tu auras ta vengeance comme j'aurais la mienne » Il remarqua sur le sol des plumes noires, il en ramassa une et l'examina. Son visage refléta la plus grande incrédulité mais il ne dit rien. Il l'a rangea dans son sac.  
  
Sora compris ce qu'il venait de dire, tous ceux qu'elle aimait étaient morts, et cet homme qui la tenait serrée contre son coeur était son allié, son ami.  
  
Goau donna des ordres à Vargas, et l'informa qu'il repartait pour Fanélia immédiatement pour soigner l'enfant.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à Fanélia au beau milieu de la nuit.  
  
« -Varie ! cria Goau, Varie j'ai besoin d'aide, réveilles le médecin »  
  
Goau par ses cris avait éveillé tout le palais, il avait une voix très puissante.  
  
Varie, la Reine de Fanélia, arriva la première, elle ne dormait que très peu quand son époux partait pour une bataille.  
  
« - Qui y-a ... Elle aurait voulu continuer sa phase, mais elle mourus dans sa gorge, Goau tenait dans ses bras une toute petite fille très affaiblie, une petite Fairie.  
  
- Elle est la dernière survivante de son peuple, Varie, on doit la sauver. »  
  
Varie examina enfant, Goau avait réussi à la réhydratée. Elle était choquée. Varie remarqua alors que la petite fille portait un médaillon.  
  
« - C'est l'insigne de la famille royale des Fairie, ce doit être la plus jeune enfant du Roi Makuzo. Ce doit être la Princesse Sora, confia Varie à Goau. »  
  
Goau s'approcha de la fillette, « Tu t'appelles Sora ? murmura-il à l'enfant ». La petite fille fit oui de la tête. « Sora, ici tu n'as rien à craindre, tu es sous ma protection. Mon palais est ta nouvelle maison. Tu es d'accord ? ». Sora fit encore oui de la tête.  
  
Goau se retourna vers Varie, puis il avisa son fils de 6 ans Folken, un petit garçon aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux blonds pales.  
  
« Vous avez tous compris ? demanda Goau » Chacun approuva le Roi.  
  
Le Roi remporta la petite fille avec lui, pour la mettre dans une chambre du palais. Il fut suivi par le médecin, par Varie et par le petit Folken.  
  
« Va dormir Folken, lui dit sa mère » Mais Folken fit non de la tête. Varie regarda un instant son fils, il avait l'air déterminé « D'accord, tu peux rester, mais tu ne l'embêtes pas ».. Folken regarda sa mère avec de l'incompréhension dans son regard. Il voulait protéger Sora lui aussi.  
  
Les jours passèrent et Sora ne parlait toujours pas. Cela inquiétait tout le monde. Goau et Varie auraient voulu lui poser des questions, surtout au sujet de la plume noire. Varie avait reconnu une plume de Dragon, car elle en était une elle-même ainsi que son fils, mais la couleur était inhabituelle. A qui pouvait-elle appartenir ?  
  
Folken était le plus inquiet de tous pour Sora, il refusait de la quitter, même la nuit, il dormait sur un tapis dans la chambre de la petite fille. Dieu sait pour quelle raison d'ailleurs, car il y avait un canapé confortable dans la chambre de Sora. Si Sora refusait de manger, Folken faisait de même. Son attitude devenait de plus en plus étrange. Varie était très inquiète pour les enfants. Ils allaient finir par mourir de faim. Goau laissait faire son fils, il devait avoir une idée très personnelle sur comment protéger une princesse.  
  
Le pire était en fait que Folken ne parlait plus, il ne quittait jamais très longtemps des yeux la jeune Sora. Varie l'avait déjà surpris en train de la regarder dormir une nuit durant.  
  
Combien de temps allait durer cette situation ? se demandait sans cesse Varie.  
  
Un jour Folken eu l'idée de faire lui-même un petit déjeuner pour Sora. Il s'était donné beaucoup de mal, il n'y avait que des choses sucrées, les choses que Folken aimait le plus : des friandises, petites fraises et framboises qu'il avait été cueillir lui-même dans le potager. Il avait cueilli quelques fleurs, pas les roses de maman, mais des petites fleurs de champs. Il avait tout posé sur un plateau et l'emporta vers la chambre de Sora. Goau avait vu son petit manège, mais il ne fit rien pour arrêter son fils, il alla chercher sa femme. Il admirait sa ténacité, Folken devait mourir de faim et il savait qu'il refuserait de manger si Sora refusait.  
  
Il posa le plat sur le lit, et il attendit patiemment de l'autre coté de la chambre. Sora regardait le plat, mais n'y toucha pas. Soudain, son estomac de Folken grogna. Il en rougit mais ne bougea pas. Sora voyait bien qu'il avait faim. Elle pris une petite fraise et la manga. Folken resta où il était pourtant son estomac criait famine.  
  
« Tu sais, je vais jamais finir ça toute seule, viens ici » Elle avait dit ça d'une toute petite voix. Folken n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
  
Il s'approcha, chaque fois qu'elle mangeait une fraise, il en prenait une.  
  
« T'es bizarre, tu sais, lui dit Sora, pourquoi tu fais çà ?  
  
- Parce que, Papa m'a dit de te protéger et de t'aider. Folken regardait Sora droit dans les yeux, il était sérieux.  
  
- Je vais manger tous les jours et je vais parler, lui promis Sora ».  
  
Folken avait l'air soulagé. Il continuait à regarder Sora tout en mangeant.  
  
« - Pourquoi tu me regardes comme çà ? demanda Sora.  
  
- Parce que t'es belle, tu es la plus jolie personne que j'ai jamais vu. Tu es même plus belle que maman, et puis c'est aussi parce que je t'aime, avoua Folken très rouge.  
  
- Tu veux te marier avec moi ? demanda Sora incrédule.  
  
- Si tu veux, lui dit Folken plein d'espoir.  
  
- T'es bizarre, mais je t'aime bien, lui dit Sora après un moment de réflexion.  
  
- C'est d'accord alors ? »  
  
Sora pour toute réponse lui déposa une bise sur la joue. Folken lui pris la main et lui fit un baise-main. « Tu es ma princesse, lui dit-il au comble du bonheur ».  
  
Varie et Goau, qui avaient espionnés toute la scène à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, s'en allèrent discrètement. « Tu vois, tu n'avais aucune raison de t'inquiéter, dit Goau à sa femme ». Varie ne répondit pas. « Tu es vexée, Folken lui a dit qu'elle était plus belle que toi. Mais rassures, pour moi, tu seras toujours la plus belle. ». Varie souri, « Ah, c'est le coeur du Roi Goau qui parle, mais ce n'est pas ça. Comment Sora va-t-elle réagir quand elle saura qui Folken et moi sommes, ce que nous sommes ».  
  
Goau ne répondit pas. L'avenir seul pourra le dire. Mais parfois, le destin arrive plus tôt que prévu.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, Sora et Folken avaient échappés à la surveillance de Varie, ils voulaient jouer dans les vergers non loin du Palais. A cette époque de l'année, les vergers étaient déserts.  
  
Ils étaient montés à un grand arbre grâce à une échelle qui avait été oubliée là. Ils voulaient regarder le paysage et ils s'étaient installés sur une branche. Mais quand, ils voulurent redescendre, un geste maladroit de Sora, fit tomber l'échelle sur le sol.  
  
« On est bloqué Folken ! s'exclama Sora, on va pas pouvoir descendre, c'est ma faute » Puis elle fondit en larmes. L'arbre était très haut et le tronc était beaucoup trop lisse pour descendre.  
  
Folken ôta sa chemise, et il regarda Sora.  
  
« - On va s'en sortir, mais tu dois jurer le secret parce que si maman sait ce qu'on va faire, elle va me disputer.  
  
- Promis, fit Sora entre deux sanglots. »  
  
Folken fit mettre debout Sora sur la branche, et il fit de même.  
  
« Accroches toi à moi, lui dit alors Folken » Sora passa ses petits bras autour du cou de Folken. Folken regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait personne, puis il fit sortir d'adorables petites ailes blanches légèrement lumineuses. Sora regarda alors avec stupéfaction Folken.  
  
«- Toi aussi, t'as des ailes comme le méchant Dilandeau, mais les tiennes elles sont blanches, alors que lui en a des noires , Sora commençait à avoir peur  
  
- Moi, je suis gentil tu le sais, ce que tu viens de me dire, il faudra le dire à Papa c'est important pour lui de savoir ça,  
  
- D'accord, Sora toucha les ailes de Folken, c'est doux, ça fait mal quand ça sort ? Et pourquoi moi j'en ai pas ?  
  
Folken leva les yeux au ciel mais il lui répondit :  
  
« -Non, ça fait pas mal, et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'en ai et pas toi. Tu me tiens bien ? »  
  
Sora fit un petit oui de la tête, et Folken serra la taille de Sora. Ils sautèrent dans le vide...  
  
Les ailes de Folken n'étaient pas assez fortes pour leur poids, en plus il n'avait pas assez d'entraînement pour voler. Il plana vers le sol très rapidement, et il essaya d'amortir la chute en battant des ailes vers la fin. L'atterrissage fit assez brusque, mais ils n'étaient pas blessés. « Il va falloir que je m'entraîne plus, marmonna Folken » Sora fit des oui énergiques de la tête. « Je viendrais avec toi ».  
  
*****************************  
  
Les années passèrent à Fanélia, pour être exact, 10 ans s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée de Sora au Palais de Fanélia.  
  
L'empereur Dorinkirk avait étendu sa domination sur l'Est du continent de Gaïa, il était parvenu à ce résultat car les rois de Gaïa ne parvenaient jamais à s'entendre. Mais sa progression était bloquée par les Montagnes du Ciel. Les combats se déroulaient dans la seule brèche possible : la vallée de Paloma, qui selon la légende aurait été créée par les habitants d'Atlantis lors de leur disparition. La vallée de Paloma était connue comme la vallée de la mort : elle portait bien ce nom, plus un arbre, plus un brin d'herbe n'y poussait à cause des combats incessants.  
  
A Fanélia, la vie semblait suivre son cours, la Reine Varie avait eu un deuxième enfant, le jeune Van qui venait d'avoir trois ans. Il était différent de son frère Folken mais par certains côtés il lui ressemblait. Il était plutôt petit pour son âge, une peau dorée comme celle d'un abricot, ses cheveux toujours en bataille était noirs avec beaucoup de reflets. Ce qu'il avait de commun avec son frère, c'était ses yeux noisette cela leurs donnaient un regard ardent. Ils possédaient tous deux, la même dignité, la même fierté, le même courage. Van était casse cou car il était très impulsif, mais son coeur était en or. Pour le petit Van, Folken était un héros, son héros.  
  
Van était content quand il voyait passer, main dans la main Folken et Sora, parfois même ils les espionnaient. Sora était la fiancée de Folken, la future reine de Fanélia, Van devait la protégée c'était Folken qui lui avait dit cela.  
  
En dix années, Sora avait grandit en grâce et en beauté, mais elle était également connue pour sa sagesse, son calme était légendaire. Jamais princesse n'avait aussi bien porté ce titre. Folken était devenu un excellent guerrier et un bon stratège, il était fou amoureux de Sora, son amour pour elle n'avait cessé de grandir au fil du temps, elle était son unique raison de vivre.  
  
Pourtant leur mariage n'était pas pour demain, il avait été convenu que Sora et lui ne se marieraient qu'à la majorité de Folken. Cela semblait bien lointain pour les deux fiancés qui ne pouvaient échanger que des baisers, les deux fiancés obéissaient à cette règle car c'était la loi à Fanélia. La sanction de la méconnaissance de cette règle était la séparation des deux fiancés jusqu'à la majorité du futur l'époux.  
  
Folken s'était juré qu'il abolirait cette loi stupide.  
  
Puis, ce fut le jour : un jour terrible pour Fanélia. Goau et Varie qui s'étaient rendus aux environs de la Vallée de Paloma, furent assassinés par un groupe de Zongis. Vargas ne les avaient pas accompagnés. La garde était intervenue trop tard pour les sauver. La mauvaise nouvelle arriva alors à Fanélia. Visiblement Folken accusa le choc, mais quand il vit Sora fondre en larmes. Son coeur cessa de battre un instant. Il était le nouveau roi mais cette charge ne l'intéressait pas car dans son coeur, brulait un désir de vengeance. Il lui fallait tuer Dorinkirk et Dilandeau pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait. Il devait partir seul pour cette mission.  
  
Il attendit le soir pour se rendre dans la chambre de Sora, elle pleurait assise sur son lit avec le jeune Van dans ses bras.  
  
Les larmes de Sora, le résolurent à ne rien révéler de son projet. Il s'assit sur le lit, et prit Sora et Van dans ses bras. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses cheveux.  
  
« - Je t'en prie Sora, ne pleure plus, je sais quoi faire pour que cette folie s'arrête, lui dit Folken.  
  
- J'en ai assez de cette guerre, tous ceux que j'aime disparaissent les un après les autres, et j'ai peur. J'ai peur que toi aussi tu disparaisses à cause de cela. Tu es le nouveau roi, tu devras continuer ce combat et si tu n'y prends pas garde toi aussi tu mourras. Ce ne sont pas mes dernières larmes, lui dit elle, la tête au creux de son épaule.  
  
- Je vais te faire un serment, tant que je vivrais dans ton coeur, je te jure de ne pas mourir. Il lui avait dit ça en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
- Alors je te fais aussi un serment, à tout jamais tu vivras dans mon coeur.  
  
- Merci Sora »  
  
Folken l'embrassa et il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Van. Il sorti de la chambre sans se retourner. Cette nuit là, ce fut la dernière fois que quelqu'un vit le Roi Folken Lacour de Fanel.  
  
Malgré des recherches intensives Folken resta introuvable. Sora et Vargas se virent incomber la charge de gouverner le royaume et d'élever le jeune enfant Roi. Van n'était plus un enfant comme les autres, son enfance passa après sa charge.  
  
Un mois après la disparition de Folken, Vargas revient avec une enfant chimère, une fille tigre de 2 ans appelée Merle. Elle était orpheline tout comme Van. Elle devint la meilleure amie un petit roi, une deuxième soeur.  
  
***************************** 


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : l'arrivée sur Gaïa  
  
Le temps est vite passé, douze années se sont encore écoulées.  
  
Au palais de Fanélia, le jeune roi Van qui a quinze ans maintenant, dors. Mais son sommeil ne semble pas paisible. Puis, il sembla se calmer, sa respiration se fait plus douce.  
  
Il rêve, son rêve annonce la venue d'une très jeune fille sur Gaïa, elle passe à travers le torii du lac Miroir. Elle ressemble à Mïko, mais elle a les cheveux courts, elle porte sur l'épaule un grand sac bleu et blanc, ses vêtements sont étranges : une jupe plissée courte de couleur bleu ciel qui laisse voir de longues jambes et une veste assortie à la jupe. Van prend, dans son rêve la main de la jeune fille. Le rêve s'arrête. Van s'éveille brusquement l'esprit en ébullition : une prophétesse arrive demain soir. Van se leva pour en parler à Sora.  
  
Van sorti de son lit et enfila une espèce de T-shirt de couleur rouge et le pantalon de couleur beige, mais il avait dû faire un peu de bruit, car en un éclair, il fut plaqué au sol par une fille tigre. Van soupira.  
  
« -Merle, veux-tu me lâcher ? il faut que j'aille voir Sora, c'est urgent.  
  
- D'accord, mais la prochaine fois, tu me préviens avant de vouloir t'échapper en pleine nuit. Tu risque gros sinon, lui dit Merle.  
  
- Pardonne-moi, j'avais oublié mais c'est important, une prophétesse arrive, lui dit Van sur un ton qu'elle lui avait rarement entendu, le ton de quelqu'un qui est presque content. Van parlait toujours sur un ton sérieux, là c'était plutôt inhabituel. Merle soupira.  
  
- Allons bon, les ennuis, les vrais ennuis vont commencer, déclara Merle, à cette heure ci Sora ne dors pas encore, elle chante »  
  
Merle était devenue la chef de la garde personnelle du Roi Van, elle était son garde du corps personnel. Elle dormait dans une chambre des appartements du roi.  
  
Merle était une redoutable guerrière, aussi redoutable que son Roi. Elle excellait au combat corps à corps, ses griffes étaient meurtrières ; Van qu'en à lui préférait se battre à l'épée. Merle était rousse, les cheveux coupés au carrés, et ses yeux étaient de la couleur dorée du miel. Son uniforme, était une tunique assez longue de couleur orange et en dessous elle portait un corsaire de la même couleur. Son corps tigré était souple et puissant à la fois. Van qui marchait derrière elle, savait qu'elle était nerveuse, sa longue queue balançait de gauche à droite.  
  
Merle avait raison, son ouïe fine ne l'avait pas trahi : Sora chantait, c'était une chanson à la fois mélancolique et pleine d'espoir qui s'élevait dans l'air. Elle chantait en Fairie ancien son amour pour Folken, c'était sa manière à elle d'honorer son serment, ainsi il vivait dans son coeur. Ils attendirent la fin de la chanson pour entrer. Jamais personne n'aurait osé interrompre la Princesse Sora quand elle chantait cette chanson, par même Van, en réalité surtout pas Van.  
  
Van raconta par le menu son rêve à Sora qui l'écoutait attentivement, Sora lui dit alors qu'il devait aller impérativement au Torii demain, elle lui conseilla d'y aller avec Merle (qui ne l'entendait pas autrement) et d'avoir Vargas en soutien. On ne savait jamais, une attaque Zaïbacher, était si vite arrivée. Van avait l'air très impatient, et Sora en voulu connaître la raison.  
  
Elle eu une réponse à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, Van lui dit que la nouvelle prophétesse ressemblait à Mïko en beaucoup plus jeune. Sora sourit intérieurement, elle savait que Van avait toujours aimé le portrait de cette prophétesse. Elle était mignonne, c'est vrai, mais Van lui trouvait quelque chose de spécial, probablement son sourire qu'elle avait de très doux ou peut être ses grands yeux verts aux paillettes d'or. Van lui avait souvent dit, en admirant le portrait, que le message de la prophétesse Mïko n'était pas sa prophétie mais son portrait. D'ailleurs, la prophétie de Mïko n'en était pas une, Van et Sora l'on toujours interprétée comme un conseil à suivre.  
  
Ils se rendirent dans la salle de la galerie des Prophétesses, l'unique galerie de portraits dans le monde représentant ses femmes. Pour chacune, il y avait un portrait, le texte de leur prophétie, et si elle s'était réalisée, la date de la réalisation. Des amazones, des princesses africaines, des jeunes filles venant d'Inde, des simples bergères... Elles étaient toutes différentes, mais elles avaient deux points communs, un pendentif en forme de larme, dont la pierre ressemble à de l'energist et le fait qu'elles viennent toutes de la lune des illusions, la lune mystique, créée par le peuple d'Atlantis. Elles arrivent quand vont survenir des grands bouleversements sur Gaïa. Tous les habitants de Gaïa connaissent le contenu des prophéties. La plus connue et la plus crainte est l'avant-dernière prophétie, celle de la destruction ou de la rédemption de Gaïa, s'il venait le jour de l'union d'un dragon et d'une magicienne. Le destin de leur monde dépendrait du coeur du dragon.  
Mais fort heureusement ou malheureusement les dragons et les magiciennes étaient rarissimes à l'époque où la prophétie avait été faite, ils étaient encore plus rares depuis. Les habitants de Gaïa pensaient même qu'ils étaient des légendes.  
  
Van resta toute la nuit éveillé, il contemplait le portrait de Mïko en pensant à la jeune fille de son rêve. Sora le laissa faire, Van était têtu.  
  
*****************************  
  
Tokyo, Hitomi, 14 ans jeune lycéenne, essaye de battre son propre record, le 100 mètres en moins de 13 secondes. Elle est devenue une jeune fille très sportive, elle pratique assidûment l'athlétisme et le judo. Sa grand-mère lui avait offert ses premières leçons, elle était ceinture marron. Elle n'est pas la meilleure élève de sa promotion mais elle fait partie des 10 premiers.  
  
Hukari, la meilleure amie d'Hitomi l'encourage sur les gradins du stade. Hitomi fixe son regard sur l'arrivée sur laquelle se trouve son ami Amano qui chronomètre. A chaque foulée, le pendentif offert par sa défunte grand-mère pour ses 10 ans semble luire d'un éclat inhabituel. Elle ne parvint pas à battre son record mais elle n'était pas déçue, c'est pour une prochaine fois.  
  
Après son entraînement, les trois amis se rendirent dans leur café préféré. Hukari aimait beaucoup Amano, mais jamais elle n'avait osé lui avouer. Elle s'était juré qu'aujourd'hui, elle lui ferait sa déclaration. Hitomi l'accompagnait pour la soutenir dans cette entreprise. Hitomi pour aider Hukari, proposa de faire une balade dans le parc. Amano avait l'air ravi de la proposition.  
  
Les jeunes gens plaisantèrent beaucoup sur le chemin du parc. Arrivés au bord du lac, soudain, Hitomi prétexta qu'elle avait une petite pierre dans sa chaussure, elle boita jusqu'à un banc. Elle demanda à ses amis de poursuivre sans elle, elle les rattraperait plus tard. Hukari regarda en arrière, l'air affolé, mais Hitomi lui fit un clin d'oeil.  
  
Elle les regardait s'éloigner, en espérant que cela marche pour son amie. Ils étaient assez loin, pourtant elle pouvait encore les voir. Elle sourit quand elle vit qu'Amano fit le premier pas, il avait pris la main de Hukari pour marcher avec elle. Et un peu plus loin, Hukari avait du lui déclaré sa flamme, elles les vit qui s'enlaçaient.  
  
Hitomi se leva, et pris la direction opposée à celle prise par ses amis. Elle soupira « Moi aussi, je voudrais... » mais elle ne fini pas sa phrase. Son sac de sport était lourd, il y avait son équipement de sport, sa trousse de toilette, son sac de cours avec une tonne de livres des livres scolaires et ceux dont elle avait besoin pour un exposé, des photos, un recueil de morceaux choisis de poèmes, son lecteur laser, ses disques préfères... Hukari l'avait parfois comparé Hitomi a une tortue, elle portait sa maison sur le dos.  
  
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne voyait pas que son pendentif luisait, et ses pas la conduisait vers le Torii du lac. Un Torii au bord d'un lac, quelle idée ! avait-elle souvent pensé.  
  
Soudain, elle s'arrêta net, son pendentif brillait tant, elle se trouvait juste en face du Torii. L'eau se troubla entre les deux poteaux du Torii. Il lui semblait qu'à travers les poteaux se dessinait une forme humaine. La nuit était tombée depuis une demi-heure. Le même phénomène se passait de l'autre coté du Torii. L'image cessa d'être trouble.  
  
Ils se virent.  
  
Hitomi regardait le jeune homme qui était de l'autre coté, il avait la même taille qu'elle, ses cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés par la brise. Il avait des yeux magnifiques, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien. A sa taille pendait le fourreau d'une longue épée. Derrière lui, il y avait deux lunes dans le ciel. La clarté des lunes, illuminait sa peau bronzée.  
  
Hitomi murmura en souriant « Gaïa... » Elle avança dans l'eau.  
  
Van regardait la jeune fille qui s'avançait doucement, elle était telle qu'il l'avait rêvé, non elle était bien mieux que dans son rêve. Ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient coupés courts un peu comme ceux d'un garçon, mais cela lui allait bien. Tout comme les vêtements bizarres qu'elle portait. Ses yeux avaient une couleur verte inhabituelle, aussi verts que ceux des jeunes pousses au printemps, ils étaient constellés de petites particules d'or. Elle avait un regard magnétique et en même temps très doux et innocent.  
  
Van tendit alors sa main vers la merveilleuse apparition, elle fit de même.  
  
Un pas, puis un autre, et leurs mains se touchèrent en un contact très doux, comme dans le rêve. Mais là, Van pouvait sentir la douceur de la main de la jeune fille. Hitomi qu'en à elle pouvait ressentir la force et la chaleur de la main de l'apparition. Hitomi fit encore un pas, elle venait de franchir le Torii en ayant ses yeux rivés à ceux du jeune homme. Ils se regardèrent sans se parler. Mais la magie du moment cessa quand, Merle cria qu'une troupe de Zaïbacher arrivait vers le Torii. Merle ordonna à Van du fuir immédiatement. Elle s'occuperait de la troupe avec Vargas.  
  
Van fit monter la jeune fille avec lui. Et ils partirent au galop. Hitomi ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. Elle sentait, la chaleur du jeune homme contre son dos, il sentait bon, une odeur inconnue, c'était boisé mais très doux, un peu comme le parfum du vent. Sans trop savoir comment, elle perdit alors conscience dans les bras du jeune homme.  
  
Van passa alors au triple galop, il était très inquiet pour la jeune fille. Arrivé au palais, elle était toujours sans connaissance. Il la porta alors dans une des chambre du palais, celle juste à coté de la sienne et il fit venir Sora. Pour qu'elle veille sur elle. Il alla chercher le sac de la jeune fille, qui était très lourd.  
  
Merle et Vargas arrivèrent enfin, ils avaient une très mauvaise nouvelle. Les hommes de Zaïbacher avaient détruit le Torii. Qu'elle allait être la réaction de la prophétesse quand elle saura que le Torii été détruit.  
  
Van et Merle retournèrent dans la chambre de la jeune prophétesse. Van expliqua la situation à Sora.  
  
« - Elle ne va pas pouvoir repartir alors ? demanda Sora inquiète.  
  
- Je l'ignore, il faudrait en savoir plus, Dryden Fassa pourra nous aider.  
  
- Elle est bien jeune, constata Sora, et tu avais raison elle ressemble à Mïko.  
  
- Elle est pourtant très différente, assura Van en la regardant »  
  
Sora et Merle ne voyaient pas trop de différences pourtant, mais elles préférèrent se taire.  
  
Sora pris la main de la prophétesse.  
  
« -Réveillez-vous, s'il vous plait ... lui dit elle »  
  
Hitomi cligna des yeux, et en voyant le visage irisé de Sora, elle referma aussitôt ses yeux.  
  
« - Je dois rêver, soupira Hitomi,  
  
- Je craint que non, fit Van, il avait une voix très douce pour quelqu'un qui avait son allure.  
  
- Je rêve, répéta Hitomi une main sur son front, elle voyait un être splendide qui ressemblait à une fée, une fille chat d'allure sauvage, et le jeune homme du Torii .  
  
- Vous êtes sur Gaïa, jeune Prophétesse, lui dit Sora.  
  
- Gaïa, Prophétesse ? fit incrédule Hitomi assise sur le lit, c'est impossible, c'est un conte de fée, je rêve de l'histoire de Grand-mère.  
  
- Vous ne rêvez pas, lui dit Van en lui prenant la main, vous êtes sur Gaïa, si vous rêviez pourriez vous sentir ma main dans la votre ?  
  
Van la regardait dans les yeux, il s'assit au bord du lit, Hitomi se souvenait de la chaleur de sa main au Torii, il s'agissait de la même chaleur. Hitomi rougit. Van continua.  
  
« - J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle, le Torii à été détruit par Zaïbacher et.... Van s'interrompit immédiatement. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient remplis de larmes.  
  
- Vous voulez dire que je ne pourrais pas repartir ?  
  
- Je l'ignore, répondit Van sincèrement, il existe probablement un autre moyen, on trouvera, promis Van. »  
  
Hitomi fondit en larmes, la voilà bloquée dans le monde des contes de son enfance. Van était gêné, la jeune fille pleurait dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situations, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il attendit qu'elle arrête.  
  
Elle inspira, et essaya de contrôler la panique qui grandissait en elle.  
  
« - Où suis-je sur Gaïa ?  
  
- A Fanélia, répondit Van, Je suis le Roi Van Slandar de Fanel de Fanélia, voici la Princesse Sora, et Merle, la chef de ma garde personnelle.  
  
- Vous êtes le roi ? s'écria Hitomi en le relâchant, je m'excuse pour ma conduite, je... Van l'interrompit,  
  
- Ce n'est rien, mais nous voudrions savoir qui vous êtes,  
  
- Je m'appelle Hitomi Kanzaki, je suis la petite-fille de Mïko. Tutoyez-moi, s'il vous plait.  
  
- Hé bien Hitomi, tu es la bienvenue dans mon palais, ici tous mes amis me tutoient, fait de même. Il faut que tu sache une chose, personne ne dois savoir que tu viens de la lune des Illusions et que tu es la prophétesse. C'est pour ta sécurité ; Hitomi acquiesça, Sora et Merle vont te trouver des vêtements moins voyants que ceux que tu portes. Il faut que j'aille au Conseil royal. A tout à l'heure ». Van quitta la pièce.  
  
Sora ouvrit alors une armoire à la recherche de vêtements à la taille d'Hitomi. Elle déposa une sélection de quelques vêtements qui soit dit en passant étaient tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Hitomi compris alors que sur Gaïa le port de la robe longue semblait obligatoire. Sora lui proposa alors de choisir ce qu'elle allait porter. Pauvre Hitomi, elle était perplexe tout ses vêtements étaient réellement somptueux, alors pourquoi le roi Van portait des vêtements aussi ordinaires ? Il était le roi, non ? Hitomi soupira :  
  
« - Princesse Sora, commença-t-elle....  
  
- Sora, corrigea la Princesse,  
  
- C'est beaucoup trop beau comme vêtements, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de vêtements, vous n'auriez pas quelque chose de plus simple ?  
  
Sora plissa les yeux :  
  
- Plus simple, répéta-t-elle, oui je pense qu'on va trouver »  
  
Sora retourna dans l'armoire, elle en sorti une robe longue d'une couleur parme clair, en soie, elle était d'une coupe plutôt simple en comparaison des autres. La robe avait des manches longues évasées en bas, sur la moitié de la manche, il y avait un système avec un ruban pour froncer les manches. Le col de la robe en forme d'arrondi était rehaussé d'une bordure en petite dentelle blanche.  
  
« - C'est une très jolie robe , fit Hitomi,  
  
- A la bonne heure, souri Sora, je suis sûre qu'elle vous ira à merveille »  
  
Derrière le paravent, Hitomi demanda :  
  
« - Vous êtes loin du royaume de Fairie, remarqua Hitomi,  
  
- Le royaume et le peuple Fairie n'existent plus Hitomi, répondit tristement Sora, je suis la dernière représentante de mon peuple. Dorinkirk et son fils Dilandeau, les chefs de Zaïbacher ont envahis tout l'Est de Gaïa, c'est une guerre sans merci.  
  
- Je suis désolée, j'ignorais cela, je ne voulais pas vous blesser,  
  
- Je le sais, vous ne pouviez pas savoir cela,  
  
- Pardon, j'ai une question, vous parlez de Dorinkirk, mais ma grand-mère m'a dit qu'il était très vieux. Il ne s'agit pas du même Dorinkirk ?  
  
- Si, malheureusement, il doit sa très longue vie à la machine à laquelle il est relié. Il doit avoir plus de 600 ans. Je me demande comment il a pu avoir un fils.  
  
Sora changea de sujet, « - Alors et cette robe ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de vêtement, je me sent gauche à l'intérieur, avoua Hitomi.»  
  
Elle sorti de derrière du paravent.  
  
« - Elle vous va à ravir, c'est parfait, j'ai trouvé des chaussures à votre taille. »  
  
Hitomi enfila les bottines, Merle vit que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle trouva c'était le pendentif ! Il fallait le cacher.  
  
Merle dénicha un bijou en forme de croix, la pierre était sertie à l'arrière de la croix, elle ôta la pierre et plaça la pierre du pendentif d'Hitomi à la place, même la pointe en or entrait dans la monture. Merle referma les griffes du bijou et enfila la croix sur la chaîne en or d'Hitomi. Le résultat était très réussi. Merle lui donna également une dague en argent avec son fourreau, la poignée était formée par un dragon sculptée. Elle avait une lanière fine en cuir qui était réglable.  
  
Elle partirent toutes les trois en direction de la galerie des prophétesses, pour y attendre Van. Van ne fut pas long à venir. Il était accompagné par un homme très musclé de haute taille, plus 2 mètres de haut, assez âgé environs 55 ans, il était brun. Il avait l'air farouche, cet air été renforcé par les nombreuses cicatrices qu'il avait sur les bras et le visage.  
  
Van avait l'air surpris par la « transformation » d'Hitomi, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, ce n'était pas son genre.  
  
« - Nous devons nous rendre de toute urgence à Asturia, le Roi Aston Grava veut nous voir, mais son messager ne nous dit pas pourquoi. Vargas est d'accord pour garder le royaume pendant notre absence.  
  
- Notre absence ? fit Sora surprise  
  
- Notre absence, oui car tu viens avec moi ainsi que Merle. »  
  
Hitomi avait du faire quelque chose car Van se tourna aussitôt vers elle, elle avait du faire sentir qu'on l'avait un peu oubliée dans cette affaire.  
  
« - Bien évidemment, Hitomi tu viens avec nous, j'ai pris la décision de trouver un moyen pour te rendre à ton monde, et tout le temps que tu seras sur Gaïa, je te protègerais au péril de ma vie s'il le faut, et pour cela où tu iras, j'y irais. Et inversement, évidemment. J'en fait le serment. »  
  
Hitomi n'en demandais pas tant, et elle avait l'impression que c'était elle qui devrait suivre Van et non le contraire. Vargas avait dû lire ses pensées car il souriait en hochant la tête.  
  
***************************** 


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : en route pour Asturia  
  
A bord du carrosse royal, Hitomi contemplait le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux, une demi-journée à peine venait de s'écouler depuis les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés dans la galerie des prophétesses.  
  
Merle semblait inquiète, car Hitomi pouvait trahir à tout instant le fait qu'elle n'était pas de Gaïa, elle lui faisait toutes sortes de recommandations.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Sora lissait un livre traitant des prophétesses, elle essayait d'en savoir plus. Mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait rien trouvé de réellement probant sur la question.  
  
Van surveillait le carrosse depuis les airs, il était à bord de ce qu'il appelait l'Escaflowne. Un engin blanc en forme de dragon. Il le pilotait debout. Hitomi regardait Van voler à bord de l'Escaflowne. Soudain, il cria :  
  
« - Suivez-moi, il y a un problème là bas. »  
  
Van arriva rapidement sur les lieux du problème. Un Guymelef bleu, d'Asturia, combattait quatre Guymelefs de Zaïbacher. Le combat était inégal. Van décida de lui porter secours. Il fit passer l'Escaflowne de position dragon à la position armure de combat. Il se lança dans la bataille. Le pilote du Guymelef bleu était un combattant hors paire, et avec l'aide de Van, ils réussirent, très rapidement, à mettre hors d'état de nuire les soldats Zaïbacher.  
  
Les deux victorieux pilotes sortirent de leurs armures géantes. Van fut surpris de constater que le pilote du Guymelef bleu, était un chevalier céleste d'Asturia, la crème de la crème des chevaliers. Il portait le très élégant uniforme bleu marine des chevaliers de son ordre. Il avait très fière allure. Il était de grande taille, plutôt mince, il avait l'air de ne pas avoir plus d'une trentaine d'année. Il avait de magnifiques longs cheveux blonds que de nombreuses femmes lui envieraient. Van s'approcha de lui, il fit passer dans les yeux bleus du chevalier un éclair de surprise, dû à la jeunesse de son allié imprévu.  
  
« - Je vous remercie pour votre aide, je suis le chevalier céleste, Allen Crusade Schezar, à qui ai-je l'honneur, sa voix était très chaleureuse.  
  
- Ce n'était rien, je suis le Roi Van Slandar de Fanel, roi de Fanélia, lui dit Van, il avait décliné son titre en entier car le chevalier avait fait de même.  
  
- Alors, voici donc le légendaire Escaflowne construit par Hispano, fit Allen admiratif.  
  
- En effet, c'est lui, mais je crois voir que votre Guymelef n'est pas ordinaire non plus,  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai, vous observateur, le Shéhérazade a été modifié par mon mécanicien, José le Panda, dit Jo. En parlant de mon équipage, voilà le Crusade, mon vaisseau qui vient. Nous retournons à Pallas la capitale d'Asturia.  
  
- Ah oui ? C'est justement là que nous devons aller, le carrosse royal ne devrait plus tarder lui non plus, fit Van.  
  
- Si vous le souhaitez Majesté, le Crusade vous conduira à bon port rapidement, vous êtes le bienvenu, proposa Allen,  
  
- J'accepte votre offre, fit Van »  
  
Le carrosse s'arrêta, et ses occupantes en descendirent.  
  
« - Tout va bien Van, demanda Sora inquiète, tu n'as rien ?  
  
- Mais non, Sora, rassures-toi. Voici le chevalier céleste Allen Crusade Shezar, il nous propose de nous conduire jusqu'à Asturia dans son vaisseau.  
  
- Nous vous remercions, dit Sora, en s'inclinant,  
  
- Chevalier, voici la Princesse Sora de Fairie, Merle la chef de ma garde personnelle....  
  
Van s'interrompit, le temps qu'Allen fasse un baise-main aux jeunes filles, il fit un compliment sur la beauté radieuse de Sora qui le remercia, à Merle, qu'il connaissait de réputation, il lui fit un compliment sur son adresse, puis vient le tour d'Hitomi. Van repris la parole :  
  
- et voici, Hitomi Kanzaki, la nouvelle Grande Prêtresse du Temple de la Lune Mystique de Fanélia, Van avait dit ça avec un éclair de satisfaction dans le regard. En effet, Allen avait relâché immédiatement la main d'Hitomi, à laquelle il s'apprêtait à faire un baise-main. Il S'inclina respectueusement devant elle à la place.  
  
- C'est réel honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer, grande Prêtresse, votre grande sagesse est contredite par votre grande jeunesse.  
  
Hitomi ne comprenait pas ce total revirement de comportement. Merle cachait un fou rire derrière une quinte de toux. Sora resta impassible.  
  
Pour se donner contenance, Allen proposa aux jeunes filles de rester sur le pont supérieur du Crusade, pour pouvoir admirer la vue.  
  
Sur le pont supérieur, Hitomi était toujours intriguée par la réaction du chevalier. Elle demanda à Sora :  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'une Grande Prêtresse ?  
  
- Le peuple d'Atlantis a crée par la seule force de leur volonté la Lune des Illusions, la Terre, à Fanélia un temple : le temple de la Lune des Illusions ou le temple de la lune mystique si tu préfères a été crée pour célébrer la mémoire du peuple d'Atlantis et adorer la Lune des Illusions. La Grande Prêtresse est à la tête de cet ordre. Si Van a choisi de te faire passer pour la Grande Prêtresse c'est qu'il doit avoir une raison.  
  
- Mais le Chevalier, sa réaction ?  
  
- Ah ta Grand-mère ne t'as rien dit ? s'étonna Sora  
  
Hitomi fit non de la tête.  
  
- Hé bien, les Grandes Prêtresses l'ordre de la lune mystique sont soumise à des règles très strictes de discipline. La plus stricte et la plus connue sur Gaïa est qu'elles n'étaient pas autorisées à se marier. Puis cette règle a été assouplie. L'homme qui souhaitait s'unir à l'une d'elles de gré ou de force le pouvait, mais après un jour et une nuit il mourrait décapité....  
  
- Décapité ! s'exclama Hitomi qui comprenait la réaction du chevalier.  
  
Merle éclata de rire franchement sur le pont.  
  
- Van a assoupli encore la règle, mais il semble que personne ne le sache sur Gaïa. Actuellement le Roi peut autoriser le mariage, il n'y a plus de décapitation. Tu connaît même une personne mariée avec une Grande Prêtresse.  
  
- Qui ? demanda Hitomi.  
  
- Vargas est l'époux de Séléna. C'est à cause d'eux que Van a modifié la règle. Vargas quand il était plus jeune a risqué sa vie pour celle de Séléna qu'il était chargé de protégé. Il a même frôlé la mort pour elle. Ils passaient pour être de bons amis, car ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient voulu subir ou voir subir le châtiment. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait s'avouer leurs sentiments. Van, à l'age de 5 ans, a ordonné à Vargas d'épouser la Grande Prêtresse et lui a assuré qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de décapitation. Ils ont obéit avec un évident plaisir. Tu vois tu n'as rien à craindre.  
  
- Je dois faire quelque chose de spécial, demanda Hitomi.  
  
- Non, je ne pense pas, peut-être prendre un air plus réservé.  
  
Merle louait à voix haute l'idée de Van.  
  
Le second d'Allen, Gades monta sur le pont pour leur annoncer leur arrivée prochaine à Pallas. L'homme était grand et brun au cheveux coupés très courts. Il avait les yeux aussi bleu que ceux d'Allen mais sa peau était aussi bronzée que celle de Van  
  
*********  
  
La jeune Princesse Elise, âgée de 19 ans pleurait dans sa chambre. Dilandeau venait de la demander officiellement en mariage.  
  
Elle se souvenait de sa première et unique rencontre avec lui. C'était lors d'un voyage protocolaire à Asgard, elle devait avoir 14 ou 15 ans. Mirana et elle devaient rendre leur hommage au nouveau roi. Aston avait dû décliné l'invitation.  
  
Elise avait oublié la raison pour laquelle elle s'était retrouvée seule dans les jardins du palais, c'était contraire au protocole.  
  
Elle était assise sur un banc de pierre, admirant le soleil couchant dans le magnifique jardin du palais. La brise était légère et elle embaumait. Le tableau était idyllique. Mais sans le savoir elle faisait partie de ce tableau elle aussi pour Dilandeau. Il avait du l'observer depuis longtemps avant de s'approcher d'elle.  
  
« - Bonsoir, Princesse Elise Aston. »  
  
Elle ne l'avait pas du tout entendu approcher, elle était surprise et elle ne connaissait pas cet homme au regard rouge. Un albinos. Il la mettait mal a l'aise.  
  
« -Bonsoir, Monsieur ?... dit Elise sur le ton le plus aimable qu'elle pouvait prendre  
  
- Dilandeau Albatou. Fils de l'Empereur Dorinkirk. »  
  
Le sang d'Elise se figea dans ses veines, et son estomac se noua. Un meurtrier, un boucher voilà tout ce que cet homme était. Elise avait une furieuse envie de fuir.  
  
Il lui tendit une rose aux pétales veloutés rouge foncé mais dont les revers étaient blancs comme la neige.  
  
« - La réputation des Princesses Aston n'est pas usurpée, cette rose pâlit à la vue de votre innocente beauté. »  
  
Elise pensa de nouveau a fuir, tout de cet homme la dégoûtait, ses traits trop parfaits, sa peau trop pâle, sa voix doucereuse.  
  
Elle dû accepter la rose, mais elle ne dit rien, pour éviter tout contact physique avec lui, elle pris la rose plus haut. Une épine la piqua et la sang coula. Dilandeau remarqua cela, elle avait vu dans ses yeux comme du plaisir et de la folie mélangés.  
  
« - Cette fleur était jalouse de vous, je vais arranger cela »  
  
Il lui prit la main qui était blessée. Le contact était désagréable au possible, il voulait porter le pouce ensanglanté à sa bouche pour en aspirer le sang. Quelle horreur songea Elise. Elle luttait contre la vague de panique qui montait en elle. Ce boucher n'aillait pas lui faire ça ! Elle dégagea sa main de l'étau de la sienne, par miracle.  
  
« - Ce n'est rien, c'est une petite blessure de rien, dit Elise d'une voix mal assurée.  
  
- Vous avez l'air si fragile Princesse Elise, si fragile que le vent même léger pourrait vous briser. Mais cela Princesse bien des personnes ont dû vous le dire. Il y a quelque chose en vous qui m'attire. Mais quoi ? Vos yeux ? Votre petit visage ? Votre vulnérabilité ? Hum, votre innocence ? Je ne saurais le dire... »  
  
Dilandeau pris le petit visage d'Elise dans ses mains, il la contemplait. Elise faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour garder son calme, elle soutenait le regard rouge elle savait que si elle baissait un instant seulement les yeux la situation serait encore pire. Il approcha son visage du sien, il allait l'embrasser, à cette idée tout l'être d'Elise se révolta.  
  
Elle posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Dilandeau et se concentra de toutes ses force « Que son sang arrête de circuler, qu `il perde conscience, pensa-t-elle ». A cette époque, Elise maîtrisait mal son pouvoir. Les lèvres de Dilandeau touchèrent celles d'Elise, et à l'évidence il voulait plus qu'un baiser. Elise eu un «non » étouffé, tout l'être d'Elise se révolta alors. Et contre toute attente le contact cessa, Dilandeau avait perdu conscience. Elise, les larmes aux yeux et le souffle court, essuya ses lèvres du revers de sa main. « Répugnant, répugnant... ».  
  
Elle se leva et s'enfuit en courant à l'intérieur du Palais, aveuglée par les larmes. Elle percuta Allen, qui déjà à l'époque était un des douze Chevaliers Célestes.  
  
« - Princesse Elise ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? questionna Allen, la main sur son épée,  
  
- Chevalier... souffla Elise »  
  
Allen sorti son épée de son fourreau, et regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un ennemis à combattre. Mais il ne vit rien.  
  
Elise inspira profondément.  
  
« - Accordez mis une faveur Chevalier, partons de ce palais immédiatement, par pitié, avançons notre départ, pitié, elle sanglotait en disant cela »  
  
Allen ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se tramait, mais son instinct lui commandait d'obéir à la faveur demandée par Elise.  
  
En 10 minutes, les Princesses Aston étaient dans leur carrosse en direction de Pallas et sur tout le trajet du retour, Elise sanglotait, il fut impossible à Mirana de savoir ce qui n'allait pas.  
  
Ni Allen, ni Mirana ne surent ce qui s'était passé.  
  
La jeune princesse qui était déjà timide et réservé, se referma encore plus, et chaque fois qu'elle avait un devoir à accomplir, elle se renseignait sur les participants.  
  
Dilandeau avait percé son plus grand secret, et la rumeur voulait que Dilandeau soit un dragon. Elise savait qu'il l'a voulait pour réaliser la prophétie et pour cela il avait besoin d'elle. Elle pensa que ce jour là, elle aurait pu faire mourir Dilandeau mais elle chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête ; elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait faire cela, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était pouvoir échapper à ce destin.  
  
*****************************  
  
Le Crusade, le vaisseau du Chevalier Allen Schezar, se posa non loin du palais du Roi Aston.  
  
Pallas est une ville située au bord de la mer, cette ville fit immédiatement pensé Hitomi à la Venise. Oui, Pallas est la jumelle de la ville la plus romantique de la terre. Mais, sur Gaïa, la jumelle n'avait pas l'air mélancolique de sa soeur, Pallas respirait une réelle joie de vivre.  
  
L'équipage et la délégation de Fanélia débarqua. Ils virent arriver au triple galop, une jeune fille blonde. Elle arriva auprès du petit groupe. Hitomi remarqua qu'Allen leva les yeux au ciel et que Gades étouffait un petit rire à la vue de sa réaction.  
  
La jeune fille descendit de sa monture, salua rapidement le petit groupe et se posta devant Allen.  
  
« - Princesse Mirana, salua Allen en s'inclinant,  
  
- Allen, tu es revenu, j'ai eu si peur » Elle lui pris le bras.  
  
La Princesse Mirana, était réellement une très jolie fille, fine et élancée. Elle avait des yeux turquoise, une moue adorable quand elle réprimandait Allen. Ses cheveux long et bouclé étaient noués par un ruban à la hauteur de ses épaules. Elle portait également un ruban en velours sur le front qui était orné d'un saphir en forme de larme. Elle était vêtue d'une espèce de caleçon noir et d'un chemisier blanc. Elle semblait très amoureuse du Chevalier Allen, mais son amour ne semblait pas être réciproque.  
  
« - Princesse Mirana, voici le Roi Van Fanel, la Princesse Sora, Merle la chef de la garde royale, et la Grande Prêtresse de la lune mystique Hitomi.  
  
- Soyez les bienvenus à Pallas, mon père vous attendait, mais pas aussi tôt. Je suis honorer de vous rencontrer, vos Altesses. Je ne pensais pas avoir un jour l'honneur de voir un jour une Grande Prêtresse.  
  
- Elle est un excellent conseiller royal, expliqua Van, mais elle reste soumise aux règles de son ordre.  
  
- Je vois, nous n'avons pas de règles aussi strictes que les votre dans nos temples, continua Mirana.  
  
- Fanélia est fière de ses lois, lui répondit Van.  
  
- Princesse pourriez-vous me prêter votre monture pour que je puisse prévenir le Roi de l'arrivée de ses hôtes.  
  
- Je viens avec toi, fit Mirana qui n'avait pas lâcher le bras du Chevalier.  
  
- Non Princesse, dit doucement Allen, montez plutôt dans le carrosse.  
  
- Oh, pourquoi ? fit elle dépitée  
  
- J'irais plus vite ainsi, dit simplement Allen.  
  
- D'accord, mais je suis sure que tu regrettes déjà, murmura Mirana.  
  
Allen rougi à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, est-ce que parfois elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle lui disait ? Elle était réellement incorrigible.  
  
Allen parti au triple galop.  
  
**************  
  
Dans la salle attenante à la salle du trône, le Roi Aston recevait ses invités. C'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient.  
  
Le Roi Aston en vint directement au vif du sujet :  
  
« - J'ai eu une vie riche en rebondissement Roi Van, j'ai eu trois reines, et toutes m'ont données des filles, l'ainée Marlène est morte en mettant au monde le Roi Cid de Field, ma deuxième fille est Mirana, et la dernière Elise est une jeune fille spéciale tout comme sa mère elle est une magicienne. Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est que Fanélia est le royaume où il y a le plus d'informations disponibles sur les prophétesse.  
  
- Que voulez-vous savoir exactement Roi Aston, demanda Sora, qui voyait où il voulait en venir.  
  
- Est-ce que Dilandeau est un Dragon ?  
  
- Il l'est, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux quand j'étais enfant. La voix de Sora était pratiquement étranglée par la douleur.  
  
- J'ai un énorme problème, il poursuit de ses assiduités ma fille Elise, et il l'a demandé officiellement en mariage.  
  
- Mon Dieu, s'exclama Van, la prophétie ! Il faut empêcher cela.  
  
- Un refus, sera considéré comme une déclaration de guerre, et accepter serait la fin de tout, déclara sombrement Aston.  
  
L'esprit d'Hitomi fonctionnait à 200 à l'heure.  
  
- Est-ce que la Princesse Elise ne pourrait pas s'unir à quelqu'un d'autre ? suggéra Hitomi.  
  
- Elise a refusé tout ses prétendants, elle est d'une nature timide, dit Mirana,  
  
- Elle pourrait être enlevée par un amoureux transi alors ? continua Hitomi.  
  
- Non, pas d'amoureux transi non plus pas à ma connaissance, mais il y a un moyen, fit Mirana, je pourrais m'opposer publiquement à ce mariage, et demander à Allen de m'aider à sauver ma soeur. Nous pourrions nous enfuire tous les trois en public et avec grand fracas. Par ce biais, il n'y aura pas d'insulte directe.  
  
- Je n'aime pas cette idée, fit Allen, au nom de quoi j'obéirais à un tel ordre ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas un ordre, et puis je pourrais te promettre publiquement de t'épouser en échange... déclara sur le ton de la plaisanterie Mirana  
  
Allen leva les yeux au ciel en signe de desepoir.  
  
- Quelqu'un à une autre idée ? fit Aston.  
  
- Je pourrais tuer Dilandeau, le provoquer un duel, j'ai suffissement de raisons pour ça, commença Allen.  
  
- Je sais qu'il est le responsable de l'extermination de votre famille Chevalier, mais cela n'est pas une solution acceptable non plus. Vous conduiriez pas ce biais Asturia seule à la guerre.  
  
- Le problème, remarqua Van, c'est que personne ne veut s'allier contre Zaïbacher, tout ça à cause d'un problème de leadership. En tout cas, je ne resterais pas impassible, si un des royaume encore libre était envahi pas Zaïbacher , je ne tourne pas le dos à mes ennemis, promis Van. On va suivre le plan de la Princesse Mirana, même si je pense que ce n'est ni la meilleure solution, ni la pire. Il faudra que je me rende ensuite à Field pour y retrouver Dryden, j'ai besoin de son aide. Après je vous cacherais dans mon palais.  
  
Mirana sourit.  
  
« - Cid est mon neveu, il pourra peut être nous accueillir également.  
  
- Il faut trouver une excuse pour notre visite ici, remarqua Sora.  
  
- C'est exact, dit Aston, je pense avoir trouvé, comme nous avons la chance d'avoir une Grande Prêtresse de la Lune Mystique, nous pourrions bénir la nouvelle statue de notre temple.  
  
- C'est une excellente idée, approuva Van, nous pourrions faire cela demain et repartir sitôt après. »  
  
Hitomi fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas protester, Sora lui pris la main et lui murmura de ne pas s'inquiéter car ce qu'on lui demandait était facile et qu'elle savait quoi faire. Elle lui expliquerait quoi faire pendant la nuit.  
  
En effet, c'était plutôt facile, la Grande Prêtresse ne préside pas la cérémonie. Elle couvre de fleurs la statue et l'asperge d'eau sacrée, puis elle lui fait offrande de bâtons d'encens. La Prêtresse s'agenouille devant la statue et elle récite un mentra (une phrase simple répétée des milliers de fois). La foule dépose des fleurs ou autres offrandes devant la statue et la Prêtresse.  
  
Le lendemain, Hitomi était derrière un paravent et Sora lui tendit le costume de cérémonie ;  
  
« - C'est ça que je dois mettre ! s'exclama-t-elle presque desepérée.  
  
- Il me semble, les coutumes à Pallas semblent différentes, remarqua Sora  
  
- Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça, s'écria Hitomi en sortant de derrière du paravent.  
  
- Non, rassura Sora, il manque les fleurs. »  
  
Sora passa aux poignets et aux chevilles d'Hitomi, des petits bracelets de fleurs blanches au très doux parfum. Pour finir, elle lui déposa une couronne des même petites fleurs sur la tête.  
  
Elle l'observa un instant et décréta que c'était parfait. Hitomi était affreusement gênée mais elles sortirent toutes les deux. Van les attendait patiemment dans le couloir regardant le bout de ses bottes, il avait revêtu un pantalon noir moulant, une chemise blanche et une sorte de très long manteau noir fait dans une matière souple et légère. Il portait sur le coté l'épée royale de Fanélia dont il ne se séparait jamais.  
  
Quand, il releva les yeux vers les jeunes filles, il resta presque bouche bée.  
  
Hitomi était resplendissante, elle portait en plus des fleurs, une robe légère en soie blanche qui était échancrée des deux cotés jusqu'au milieu des cuisses, à chaque pas qu'elle faisait elle révélait ses longues jambes fines. Le bustier sans brettelle de sa robe était en or, il était en filigrane très ouvragé rehaussé de petites pierres précieuses. Le bustier laissait son dos nu laissant ainsi apparaître une peau satinée de couleur miel clair. Elle rougissait de manière charmante, seul le haut de des pommettes étaient rose. Elle jouait nerveusement avec le pento dissimulé dans la croix.  
  
« - Van, je t'en supplie dit leur la vérité, murmura Hitomi  
  
- Je ne peux pas, tu le sais, mais je dois dire que je n'ai jamais vu une prêtresse telle que toi, lui répondit-il doucement. Prend mon bras s'il te plait. Je dois te conduire au temple, on va y aller sur un petit esquif. »  
  
Hitomi lui laissa prendre son bras, elle frissonna légèrement au contact de la main de Van sur son bras. Son coeur battait plus vite.  
  
« - Tu as froid ? demanda Van inquiet »  
  
Hitomi fit non de la tête, incapable de répondre.  
  
« - Tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur, tu es avec moi. Tu verras tout va bien ce passer. Lui dit Van sur un ton qu'il voulait rassurant.  
  
- Je sais, bredouilla-t-elle »  
  
Van lui tapota gentiment le bras pour la rassurer. Mais lui même était troublé. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, et la tête lui tournait un peu. C'était un sentiment très étrange et agréable à la fois. Il pensait que ce devait être le parfum des fleurs que portait Hitomi.  
  
« - Relèves la tête et souris Hitomi, s'il te plait, conseilla Van  
  
- Je vais essayer »  
  
Elle inspira profondément, elle releva la tête d'une façon digne, mais son sourire resta léger. Van avait l'air satisfait, et il lui décrocha un sourire très doux. C'était la première fois que Van lui souriait et quand il déniait sourire tout son visage s'éclairait. Le coeur d'Hitomi fit un grand bond dans sa poitrine.  
  
L'esquif était une gondole, Van sauta le premier dedans, et il tendit la main à Hitomi pour la faire monter. Hitomi faillit les faire chavirer, elle se rattrapa de justesse à Van. Van lui dit de rester debout car il le fallait, et lui conseilla de se tenir à lui ce qu'elle aurait fait sans qu'on lui demande car elle n'avait pas le pied marin. Van qu'en à lui semblait beaucoup apprécier cette balade. Il lui expliqua que c'était la première fois qu'il montait dans un bateau et qu'il trouvait cela très agréable. En effet, Hitomi elle même appréciait le doux balancement du frêle esquif. C'était un peu comme danser sur place mais sans bouger.  
  
La place du temple était noire de monde. Pourtant tous s'écartèrent avec respect pour laisser passer le Roi Van et la Grande Prêtresse Hitomi. La foule appréciait visiblement le jeune Roi Van et la jolie Prêtresse et Van saluait la foule avec Hitomi qui parvenait enfin à sourire vraiment.  
  
La cérémonie se déroula sans encombre. Le Roi Aston se déclara très satisfait de cette cérémonie, il n'en n'avait jamais vu une aussi réussie. Il remercia chaleureusement le Roi Van de lui avoir accordé une telle faveur : faire bénir la statue par une aussi belle prêtresse. Il lui conseilla également de changer cette loi injuste concernant les Grandes Prêtresse, selon lui des femmes aussi belles que la jeune Hitomi méritent mieux qu'un seul jour et une seule nuit de mariage. Van lui dit qu'il réfléchirait à la question.  
  
La délégation de Fanélia quitta Pallas et se rendit au lieu convenu avec Allen, le lieu de leur première rencontre. Le Crusade s'y trouvait déjà, alors qu'officiellement, il était parti vers Asgard en quête de pièces détachées pour le Shéhérazade.  
  
Au palais, lors du repas du soir, le Roi Aston déclara sombrement qu'il acceptait la demande en mariage de Dilandeau. Elise qui n'était pas au courant du plan de Mirana, fondit immédiatement en larmes. Mirana protesta vivement, pour elle il était hors de question de permettre cela. Elle pris Allen en témoin, qui évidemment détestait de façon notoire Dilandeau, il fallait selon elle, empêcher cette folie. Elle ordonna à Allen de l'aider à mettre Elise en lieu sûr, en échange, elle promettait à Allen sa main. Allen accepta.  
  
Les trois jeunes gens, sortirent courant du palais en direction du Shéhérazade, et Allen pris les deux jeunes filles dans la main gauche de son Guymelf, et dans la main droite son épée.  
  
Il brisa quelques murs pour faire bonne mesure. Et il s'enfuit en direction du lieu de rendez-vous. Elise était abasourdie, mais elle se rassura en voyant sa soeur qui lui souriait. Mirana lui confia alors que sa fuite était organisée et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. 


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : rencontres à Field.  
  
Le jeune Roi Cid Zar Field donnait audience au marchand Dryden Fassa. Le marchand demandait une faveur royale, la protection d'une sirène qui l'avait sauvé de l'esclavage. Il avait acheté a très haut prix et il ne voulait pas qu'elle retombe entre de mauvaises mains. Les eaux territoriales de Field étaient le lieu le plus sûr pour une sirène, à cause de ses barrières de corail. Cid accorda avec plaisir ce qu'il demandait. Le petit Roi n'avait que six ans, il était un petit garçon aux yeux bleu azur, mais il était également la réincarnation de Kamui, un ancien Roi très sage. Deux êtres cohabitaient dans le même corps en parfaite harmonie, deux esprits séparés avec une conscience propre. Quand Kamui prenait la parole, les yeux du petit garçon devenaient entièrement noirs. C'était un phénomène très impressionnant à observer. Mais Kamui laissait le libre arbitre au petit Cid et le petit Cid par lui même était très avisé. Kamui était une sorte de super conseiller. Cid pouvait lui  
parler de tout, il n'était jamais seul.  
  
Kamui pris la parole, pour demander pourquoi Dryden avait sauvé la jeune sirène, après tout il était marchand... Dryden expliqua alors, que les êtres dotés d'intelligence n'étaient pas des marchandises. Il est vrai qu'il était marchand, mais jamais il n'aurait accepté de perdre son honneur en faisant ce type de commerce, par ailleurs, il était déjà fort riche et cela grâce à son sens du commerce : un commerce honnête.  
  
Kamui s'amusa de son indignation, il lui demanda alors comment il avait pu devenir aussi riche avec une telle mentalité et un aussi grand coeur. Dryden se contenta de rire et de hausser les épaules. Il ne connaissait pas la réponse. Kamui observa mieux l'homme qui était en face de lui. Il n'était pas vêtu de façon ostentatoire, alors qu'il pouvait se le permettre. Il était de haute taille et musclé. Ses cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés lui caressaient les épaules. Ses yeux bleus étaient cachés derrières de petites lunettes, il brillait dans ses yeux une perpétuelle lueur d'intelligence. Il se dégageait de sa personne une grande force physique, mais cette force était discrète. Il n'était pas à proprement parler très beau, il avait par contre beaucoup de charme et il était extrêmement sympathique.  
  
Cid et Dryden se redirent au bord de la plage. Dryden portait dans ses bras la belle sirène, Cid était très impressionné par elle, il n'avait jamais vu un être comme elle. Elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de 10 ans. Elle avait des cheveux verts clairs et ses yeux étaient verts émeraude. Cela contrastait avec sa peau nacrée.  
  
Dryden la déposa délicatement dans l'eau, elle s'immergea et elle pris la parole :  
  
« - Merci à vous deux, je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier...  
  
- En restant libre et heureuse, lui répondit Dryden »  
  
Cid donna un bracelet à la jeune sirène, il y avait dessus l'insigne de Field.  
  
« - Ceci veux dire que tu es sous ma protection, lui dit Cid, j'aimerais que tu me considères comme un ami,  
  
- Et si jamais tu es reprise, dit que tu es l'amie personnelle de Dryden Fassa, je payerais ta rançon.  
  
- Je vous remercie encore, si tous les humains étaient comme vous, il n'y aurait plus aucun confit.»  
  
Elle serra dans ses bras Dryden et l'embrassa, et elle fit de même avec le petit Cid. Puis elle plongea dans les profondeurs de l'océan.  
  
Dryden vit que le petit Cid était troublé, c'était Cid et non Kamui qui était troublé.  
  
« - Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, votre Altesse ? demanda Dryden,  
  
- Elle m'a embrassé comme jamais personne n'a ..., murmura-t-il  
  
- Je vois, fit Dryden en l'interrompant avec un sourire compréhensif, il faudra peut-être interroger Kamui sur certains sujets, un peu plus tard. Vous avez de la visite regardez, il y a un vaisseau qui s'approche.  
  
- C'est le Crusade ! s'écria Cid ravi, Allen est là !  
  
- Allen Shézar, le Chevalier Céleste ?  
  
- Qui d'autre ? fit Cid étonné par sa question, dépêchons-nous »  
  
Dryden avait entendu parler de lui, il trouvait qu'il ressemblait au Roi Van par bien des cotés, son courage, sa grande habilité en temps que guerrier, ils partageaient aussi les mêmes défauts : impulsifs et tête de mules.  
  
Cid eu la surprise de trouver ses tantes aux cotés d'Allen, mais il fut encore plus surpris de voir le Roi Van Fanel en personne, et bien plus encore de rencontrer une prêtresse de la Lune Mystique. Van lui expliqua qu'Hitomi avait béni une statue à Pallas, et Mirana ajouta que la cérémonie avait été splendide. « Splendide, oui, c'est vrai, pensa Van »  
  
Après une rapide explication de la situation, Cid appris que ses tantes étaient en fuite, il aurait pu leur proposer de les abriter à Field, mais Kamui lui fit remarquer, que le royaume de Field était juste sur le bord de la montagne du Ciel et que de l'autre coté il y avait Zaïbacher. Field n'était pas l'endroit le plus sûr pour Elise.  
  
Van s'approcha de Dryden avec Hitomi, il l'a lui présenta et pour une fois, Hitomi eu la satisfaction de voir une réaction normale à son encontre.  
  
« - Dryden, j'ai besoin de toi, c'est pour une recherche sur les prophétesses, je veux savoir comment elles viennes et disparaissent de Gaïa,  
  
- Si tu veux, fit Dryden sur un ton distrait,  
  
- Tu m'as entendu ? s'assura Van,  
  
- Oui, les prophétesses... dit moi Van, tu vas les cacher dans ton royaume ? demanda-t-il en désignant Allen et les Princesses.  
  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
  
- Les cales de mon cargo sont vides, le Crusade rentrera dedans sans aucun problème.  
  
- C'est une bonne idée, allons en parler à Allen, proposa Van  
  
- Oui, et pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Dryden regarda Van »  
  
Dryden semblait très intéressé par la Princesse Elise, elle était de taille moyenne très fine, ses cheveux châtains foncés étaient portés libres sur les épaules, ils lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille. Elle avait de grands yeux noisettes mais elle s'obstinait à les garder baissés, sauf quand elle parlait à Cid ou bien aux femmes en général. Elle avait l'air timide et réservée, elle parlait peu mais sa voix était très douce. Elle était tout le contraire de Mirana. Dryden s'y connaissait en nature humaine, il avait tout de suite vu que la jeune et belle princesse avait été blessée, et son instinct lui commandait de tout faire pour aider la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Dryden voulait la protéger, l'aider, et pourquoi pas l'aimer, mais pour cela, il faudrait pourvoir l'approcher.  
  
Plus tard à bord du Cargo, Dryden faisait visiter son vaisseau à tous, il était immense. Dryden eu la satisfaction de voir une étincelle de surprise et de ravissement dans les yeux de la Princesse Elise quand ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque. Au moins un point commun pensa Dryden.  
  
« - Le Roi Van m'a demandé de faire des recherches sur les prophétesses, j'aurais besoin d'aide, il y a un tel désordre ici, je n'ai jamais eu le temps de classer, fit Dryden sur un ton qu'il voulait anodin,  
  
- Elise est très forte en recherche, lança Mirana sans réfléchir,  
  
- Vous voudriez ? continua Dryden avec un ton qu'il espérait soulagé, dites oui ?. Le coeur de Dryden battait à tout rompre et il pensa en même temps que Dieu bénisse la Princesse Mirana.  
  
- C'est d'accord, répondit Elise,  
  
- Merci infiniment Princesse, nous commencerons ce soir si vous le voulez. Au fait Van, tu as déjà entendu parlé de Ryu ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Il semble qu'il soit le chef des chimères de toutes les chimères, il semble en plus que c'est un humain, lui répondit Dryden.  
  
- Il pourrait être un précieux allié contre Zaïbacher, sais-tu où le trouver ? demanda Van,  
  
- Sur la frontière de Zaïbacher, mais j'ignore où, lui répondit-t-il.  
  
- Je dois le trouver, il pourrait même être la solution au problème du chef introuvable. »  
  
*************** 


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Le retour à Fanélia  
  
Au château de Van, dans la bibliothèque royale, Sora, Elise et Dryden, recherchaient ce que Van leurs avaient demandé, mais ce n'était pas concluant.  
  
Il y avait des centaines de livres sur le sujet. En général, les prophétesses apparaissent quand vont arriver sur Gaïa. Toutes ont un point commun, elles portent toute le pento. Elle le reçoivent un peu par hasard. Des générations de femmes peuvent le porter sans que rien ne se passe. Certaines l'obtiennent par héritage, d'autres par échange, d'autres l'ont trouvé par hasard, pour d'autres c'était un présent.... A part le pendentif, elles n'ont aucun point commun.  
  
La question se pose ensuite de savoir comment sont-elle choisies ? Là dessus, pas de réponse, elles n'ont pas de pouvoirs particuliers tels que le don de voyance.  
  
Comment se fait la prophétie ? Tout ce que savent les habitant de Gaïa est qu'au moment de la prophétie, le pento brille de mille feux et qu'il lévite.  
  
Comment arrivent-t-elle sur Gaïa ? La réponse est plus simple : un rêveur rêve sa venue et elles apparaissent toujours à Fanélia. Il existe un point identique sur Gaïa et la Lune des illusions. Mais ce point peut changer de place au fil des ans. Le rêveur et la prophétesse doivent se trouver au même moment sur le même point.  
  
Concernant la question du départ, les choses se compliquent, personne ne le sait, pas même le rêveur. Beaucoup pensent qu'elles s'en vont par l'endroit d'où elles sont venues.  
  
Au cours d'une conversation avec Van, Dryden avait appris que la jeune Elise était une magicienne et que Dilandeau était un dragon. Dryden compris alors le danger que courait la Princesse.  
  
Il entrepris de faire des recherches personnelles sur les magiciennes. Il découvrit qu'en général, il s'agissait de femmes, il y avait très peu d'hommes magiciens. Mais tous on un signe distinctif : au creux des reins, ils portent une marque en forme de fleur, la forme et les couleurs de la marque sont différentes de l'un à l'autre. Il n'arriva pas à découvrir plus sur le sujet. Il pensa alors, qu'il devait exister une hiérarchie entre les magiciens par catégorie de pouvoirs. Il se demanda un instant en regardant Elise quel pouvait être la nature de son pouvoir et sa force magique. Elise était sur l'escabeau et elle essayait d'attraper un livre beaucoup trop haut pour elle. Dryden lui proposa de l'aider, mais trop tard, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba droit dans les bras de Dryden, saine et sauve.  
  
Elise était très surprise, elle s'était attendue à un grand choc, et contre toute attente elle était sécurité pour la première fois de sa vie lui sembla-t-il.  
  
« - Pas de casse, Elise ? fit Dryden, qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras,  
  
- Non, j'ai eu un peu peur, je suis très maladroite j'en ai peur, fit Elise en souriant légèrement.  
  
- Tu aurais dû me demander, continua Dryden qui ne se rendait pas entièrement compte qu'il la portait toujours. Tout ce que ressentait Dryden, c'était un incroyable sentiment de bien-être. Un ange tombé du ciel voilà à quoi il pensait.  
  
- Je n'ai rien, tu voudrais me poser, demanda Elise  
  
- Oui, bien sûr, bredouilla Dryden en la déposant doucement sur un fauteuil. »  
  
Elise regretta de ne plus être dans ses bras, le sentiment de sécurité et de confiance qu'elle avait ressenti avait cessé. Elise était troublée de plus en plus par la présence de Dryden, elle recherchait presque sa présence, quand il n'était plus dans la même pièce qu'elle, il lui semblait qu'elle manquait d'air. Elle se demanda alors si Dryden ressentait la même chose.  
  
Dryden et elle s'entendaient fort bien, ils avaient énormément de points communs, il parvenait à la faire rire et à la surprendre. Elle avait remarqué que Dryden avait un don inné pour se faire des amis, il pouvait mettre n'importe qui à l'aise en quelques instants.  
  
Mais là, pour la première fois, elle le vit embarrassé, et elle n'en connaissait pas la raison.  
  
« - Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait peur, fit Elise  
  
- Ce n'est rien,  
  
- Je voulais bien faire, mais ces recherches sont désespérantes, j'avais l'espoir qu'en faisant venir une prophétesse sur Gaïa, il y aurait probablement un moyen d'éviter la réalisation de la prophétie du dragon.  
  
- La prophétie n'est pas mauvaise en elle même, il y a même un espoir en elle, un dragon au coeur pur pourrait venir à bout de cette guerre. Le coeur de Dryden se serra quand il réalisa que cela impliquait qu'Elise devrait s'unir à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.  
  
- Oui, c'est bien là la problème : les dragons et la magiciennes sont rares. Et pour l'instant, il n'y a qu'un exemplaire de chaque sur Gaïa. Et nous savons que la folie meurtrière de Dilandeau conduira Gaïa à sa fin.  
  
- Nous pourrions rechercher d'autres dragons et magiciennes, proposa Dryden.  
  
- Je dois absolument empêcher la réalisation de la prophétie, par tous les moyens, s'il n'y a pas d'autre solution tu voudrais m'aider Dryden ? demanda Elise  
  
- Bien sûr, lui assura immédiatement Dryden, je te protégerais contre Dilandeau.  
  
- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire, fit Elise d'une voix douce et calme, à un moment donné, il faudra m'aider.»  
  
Elle avait insisté sur le dernier mot et elle regarda Dryden avec un air triste mais déterminé. Soudain, Dryden compris ce qu'elle voulait, son coeur cessa de battre un instant. Elle voulait qu'on l'aide à mourir, s'il y n'y avait pas d'autre solution, elle se sacrifierait pour éviter que la situation ne s'aggrave.  
  
« - Je te promets, fit doucement Dryden, mais intérieurement il poursuivit, et après je me suiciderais, car après ça, je n'aurais ni la force ni la volonté de vivre, pas sans toi. Tout haut il ajouta, je le jure.  
  
- Merci Dryden, je ne savais pas à qui je pouvais le demander, mais j'ai confiance en toi. Tu choisira pour moi. »  
  
Elle se leva, elle le serra dans ses bras et elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Dryden. Puis, elle sorti. Dryden pensa alors que Dilandeau n'avait pas fini de faire souffrir Gaïa, et il venait sans le vouloir trouver un moyen de le faire souffrir lui à un point qu'il ne pensait pas imaginer.  
  
******************  
  
Hitomi et Van se rendaient tous les jours au temple de la Lune Mystique. Il fallait bien maintenir une certaine apparence. Hitomi priait tous les jours au temple, elle voulait rentrer mais chaque fois qu'elle passait devant le torii détruit son espoir s'amenuisait.  
  
Mais jamais elle ne se plaignait, Van admirait son courage et sa force de caractère. Pour occuper ses journées, Hitomi s'entraînait avec Merle au combat, elle discutait avec la vraie Grande Prêtresse , on ne sait jamais au cas où elle devait assurer une cérémonie, elle aidait dans les recherches, elle assistait au conseil royal, ou bien encore elle partait courir. Van pensait parfois qu'elle essayait de s'étourdir pour oublier.  
  
Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leurs départ de Field, et Van décida que c'était le bon moment pour annoncer une décision qu'il avait prise il y a une semaine : partir à la recherche de Ryu. Il convoqua ses amis en salle du conseil. Van pris la parole.  
  
« - Nous devons rechercher Ryu, un humain chef des chimères peut être un chef pour nous aussi. J'ai envoyé aux différents Rois des ambassadeurs pour tester leurs réactions à cette idée. Mais c'est nous qui devront trouver et convaincre Ryu de nous aider. Merle et Gades irons explorer la forêt de Blu Cent, Allen et Mirana irons explorer la frontière Sud : un cargo leur sera attribué. Hitomi et moi avec l'Escaflowne, nous nous occuperons de la frontière nord. Elise et Dryden continuerons les recherches ici. Sora et Vargas gouverneront le royaume. Dans une semaine, nous nous retrouverons tous ici à Fanélia.»  
  
Si l'idée générale fut approuvée, la répartition des groupes posa des problèmes et de vives protestations de la part de Merle et d'Allen, mais Van resta intraitable, il expliqua qu'il fallait répartir les groupes en fonction des qualités de tous et de la force de chacun. Il ajouta qu'en réfléchissant bien, ils verraient que chaque groupe était équilibré, la répartition était logique et équitable. 


	6. Chapitre 5

Ce chapitre est dédié tout spécialement à Irielle (elle sait pourquoi), s'il vous plaît laissé une review, car sinon comment j'aurais envie de continuer à taper mon histoire (je me le demande lol). Ah oui, faites pas attention aux fautes d'orthographes (je n'aime pas me relire).  
  
Annonce spéciale : concours de fics avec comme sujet : le premier amour de l'homme taupe. (c'est pas mon idée c'est celle de Pao-Chan).  
  
Comment voté et où s'inscrire ? pour l'instant sur le site Fanfiction : faut juste dire que l'on participe au concours. Comment voter ? Laissez une note à la fin de votre lecture en faisant une review. On ne peut pas voter deux fois (c'est la démocratie), et on ne vote pas pour soi-même (ce qui est une évidence). Qu'est qu'on gagne ? La grande satisfaction personnelle de gagner, en clair rien ! mais que ne fait t'on pas pour la gloire…  
  
Assez de blabla on y va….en route chapitre 5…chapitre très court mais de transition…  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 5 : à Zaïbacher…  
  
  
  
Dans le palais Zaïbacher, l'Empereur Dorinkirk attendait le rapport de Chesta et de Gatti, deux Dragons Slayers sous les ordres de son fils. Il voulait savoir où en était la production d'energist. Ils lui firent part de la découverte d'un nouveau gisement sur la frontière nord, mais la production ralentissait car il y avait de moins en moins d'esclaves, et ceux-ci mourraient de plus en plus vite, l'espérance de vie d'un esclave passait à 6 mois à 3 mois seulement.  
  
Ils rejetèrent la faute sur Miguel Lababiel qui lui était chargé de la capture d'esclaves.  
  
En fait, pensa Dorinkirk, tout cela est un cercle vicieux, pas d'esclave, pas d'energist, pas de Guymelef. Surtout que les nouveaux Guymelefs volants demandent cent fois plus energist pour voler. Mais là encore, il y avait des problèmes. Le prototype volant a lui aussi un problème : il est instable et le seul modèle qui semble fonctionner tant bien que mal est celui de son fils, mais le problème d'énergie subsiste, il a une autonomie trop limitée pour les combats.  
  
Dorinkirk qui avait vécu 600 ans déjà, ce dit que tout cela n'était qu'un problème de temps, les travaux de Léon Schezar étaient codés avec des codes différents pour chaque partie de Guymelef, et tout n'avait pas été traduit. C'est pour cela que les Guymelef volants étaient instables. Le seul Guymelef volant sur Gaïa était l'Escaflowne qui était conçu par Ispano, et Ispano avait refusé d'en faire d'autres.  
  
Il semblait selon une rumeur, que Léon avait réussi à construire un Guymelef : le Dinarzade, mais malgré les pressions qu'il avait exercées sur lui et sur sa famille, il avait réussi à garder cela secret. Et Dilandeau, à bout de patience avait fini par le tuer lui, et sa famille mais il y eu un seul survivant : Allen Schezar.  
  
Dorinkirk en eu brusquement assez de toutes ses contrariétés, il fallait qu'il parle à son fils, il demanda qu'on le fasse venir. Dilandeau arriva immédiatement, il avait l'air très en colère.  
  
«  - Père, nous avons un problème, la Princesse Elise Aston s'est enfuie avec sa demi-sœur Mirana et Schezar. Mes espions viennent juste de me l'apprendre.  
  
- Il faut retrouver la magicienne en priorité, mon projet dépend d'elle.  
  
- Je la retrouverais, assura Dilandeau  
  
- Il faudrait également tenter de capturer le Chevalier Schezar, pour le faire parler du Dinarzade….  
  
- Mais le Dinarzade est une légende, protesta Dilandeau  
  
- Qu'en sait-tu ? Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup d'endroits sûrs sur Gaïa pour des fuyards.  
  
- Je m'en occupe. »  
  
Dilandeau sorti de la salle du trône.  
  
« -Jajuka, hurla Dilandeau  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Sais-tu où trouver la Princesse Elise ?  
  
- Non personne ne sait où elle s'est enfuie, mes espions sont tous lancés à sa recherche.  
  
- Jajuka j'ai confiance en toi, tu sais il va falloir mettre notre autre plan à exécution  
  
- Si vite… s'étonna Jajuka »  
  
Dilandeau se contenta de sourire et il hocha la tête.  
  
« -Bien, c'est d'accord , répondit Jajuka»  
  
L'homme chien sorti laissant son chef seul.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ps : ouai, je sais c'est court, mais j'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment, je promets que le prochain chapitre sera plus long et plus rigolo. Alors je vais faire une annonce comme à la télé :  
  
Dans le prochain épisode, nous retrouverons Van et Hitomi seuls dans la nature, mais que va-t-il se passer ??? Vont-t-ils camper tout les deux ? La frontière nord c'est encore loin ?  
  
Toutes ses questions trouverons une réponse dans le chapitre 6. Stay tuned.  
  
Et par pitié laissez une bonne bon dieu de review…  
  
Lilith hyper fatiguée. 


	7. Chapitre 6 première partie

Pour Irielle ^_____^ c'est un chapitre plus long, c'est pour son anniversaire que j'ai manqué de lui souhaité (je suis impardonnable, je sais). En plus c'est une de mes trois uniques lecteurs (Mrd)…Gomen…Navrée aussi pour les fautes d'orthographe, vous allez rire : je me relis jamais. Assez rigoler on y va.  
  
Encore une chose : pas de suite de l'histoire avant un petit bout de temps, désolée, je vais être occupée comme une dingue jusqu'au 15 avril, alors pour mes trois seuls lecteurs, s'ils ne se sont pas trop ennuyés jusque là, j'implore votre patience (car ce qui va se passer n'est pas sous mon contrôle)  
  
  
  
Chapitre 6 : La frontière Nord –1ère partie-  
  
  
  
Van attendait Hitomi dans la cour du palais de Fanélia, il procédait aux réglages d'Escaflowne. Hitomi, que Van n'avait pas vu arrivé, avait effilé des vêtements plus confortables pour voler. Au lieu des robes longues obligatoires quasiment, sur Gaïa. Elle portait un vieux pantalon beige appartenant à Van, sur elle il était moulant et sa taille était basse. Elle avait pris une des chemises blanches de Van, dont elle avait noué les pans sur sa taille. Elle pensa que sa tenue ferrait fureur sur terre.  
  
« - Je suis prête, fit Hitomi »  
  
Van se retourna et il eu l'air très surpris.  
  
«  - Qui t'a donné ça ? s'exclama-t-il, tu as l'air d'un garçon manqué !  
  
- C'est Sora, et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, une robe n'est pas le meilleur costume pour voler. Par ailleurs, sur Terre, les filles portent ce genre de tenue tous les jours. Les tenues sur Terre sont très libres.  
  
- Hum, fit Van septique, cela explique ta tenue indécente le jour de ta venue  
  
- Ah oui ? fit Hitomi qui riait, apprends que c'était mon uniforme scolaire, que toutes les jeunes filles portent pour aller s'instruire.  
  
- Pour s'instruire, murmura Van encore plus septique, assez parlé, donne- moi la main pour monter.  
  
- Il n'y a pas de siège ? s'étonna Hitomi.  
  
- On pilote débout pour anticiper les mouvements du vent, et Escaflowne a été conçu pour une seule personne.  
  
- Bien voyons, fit Hitomi  
  
- Accroches-toi, on va décoller, lui dit alors Van  
  
- A quoi ?!!! répondit Hitomi inquiète »  
  
Van ne répondit pas à la dernière question, il tira sur les commandes et l'Escaflowne décolla. Hitomi poussa une exclamation de surprise et elle s'accrocha instinctivement aux hanches de Van pour conserver l'équilibre.  
  
Après quelques instants d'une naturelle appréhension, elle commença à trouver son équilibre. Elle suivait les mouvements de Van. Puis, un peu plus tard, elle pût apprécier le paysage qui défilait. Elle n'avait plus peur de regarder en bas. Et au bout d'une heure de vol, elle sentis naître un sentiment de liberté et d'ivresse mêlées. Elle aurait pu toucher les nuages. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle était grisée, le vent dans ses cheveux, la liberté de voler, le parfum de Van, la chaleur de Van, la caresse des cheveux de Van sur son visage.  
  
«  - J'adore voler, cria-elle,  
  
- Ah oui ? tu veux piloter, proposa Van,  
  
- Tu crois que je peux ? s'étonna Hitomi.  
  
- Oui, tu vas voir c'est facile. »  
  
Au prix d'une petite acrobatie, il la fit passer devant lui. Il lui passa les commandes et posa ses mains sur celle d'Hitomi.  
  
« - Leçon n°1 : tu tires vers toi pour monter, tu relâches pour descendre, tu ne tires que sur une manette selon la direction que tu veux prendre. Fait attention, la manière dont tu tires les commandes est importante, si tu tires doucement, il changera de direction doucement. L'inverse est vrai. Donc pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, il faut y aller en douceur. La pédale à ton pied droit c'est la vitesse, quand tu relâches, on s'arrête. Il faut que tu fasses attention aux courants ascendants et descendants du vent.  
  
- C'est un peu comme une voiture, et la pédale à gauche, c'est quoi ?  
  
- Le passage en mode armure, expliqua Van  
  
- Donc j'y touche pas, dit Hitomi  
  
- Tu es bonne élève, conclu Van, donc je crois que je peux tout lâcher. Je te fais confiance.  
  
- Tu n'as vraiment peur de rien, fit Hitomi en pleine concentration.  
  
- Possible, admis Van »  
  
Van posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Hitomi pour conserver l'équilibre et pour surveiller pour efficacement sa jeune élève qui se débrouillait plutôt bien.  
  
Il allait être midi, et les deux jeunes gens avaient faim, ils décidèrent de se poser près de la petite ville de Quilsa qui se trouvait dans le royaume d'Asgard. Van sans faire passer Hitomi derrière lui repris les commandes l'atterrissage.  
  
Hitomi noua un foulard rouge autour de sa tête pour cacher ses cheveux. Van l'a regarda, elle pouvait passer pour un jeune garçon, mais il devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu un jeune garçon aussi mignon de toute sa vie, non jamais. Van fit passer l'Escaflowne en mode armure et le cacha sous un arbre. Personne ne pouvait entrer dans le Guymelef sans poser sa main sur le cœur d'energist. Et lui seul pouvait ouvrir le Guymelef, grâce au pacte de sang. Le malheureux qui tenterait la même expérience aurait la plus mauvaise surprise de sa vie : sa propre mort.  
  
Ils parcoururent à pied les cinq kilomètres les séparant du village, et se rendirent dans une auberge. La ville était mal famée, il y avait des déserteurs Zaïbacher qui vivaient en volant et pillant. Van et Hitomi essayèrent de se faire discrets et de garder les yeux et les oreilles ouvertes pour glaner des renseignements sur Ryu. Mais ils n'apprirent rien. Ils se décidèrent à repartir.  
  
Sur le chemin du retour, Hitomi était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle avait le sentiment d'être observée. La végétation était très dense à l'endroit qu'ils traversaient. Elle fit part de son impression à Van. Il posa sa main sur son épée près à la sortir en cas de besoin. Le sentier se réduisait, il était bordé de parois rocheuses. Un coin pour une embuscade pensa Hitomi. Elle n'avait pas tord. Cinq soldats Zaïbacher sortirent, quatre devant et un derrière. Van lui ouvrait la voie se trouva face aux quatre hommes.  
  
«  - Voyageurs, la bourse ou la vie, fit celui qui semblait être leur chef.  
  
- Ce sont des gamins, fit un autre en ricanant, votre maman va s'inquiéter, elle ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas se promener seuls dans la forêt ? »  
  
Les autres rirent de bon cœur, jamais un vol ne leur aura semblé aussi facile. Le chef s'approcha de Van. Van sorti son épée mais ne parlait toujours pas. Il était inquiet pour Hitomi. Elle n'avait pas d'arme. Il lui fallait attaquer quatre hommes en même temps. Hitomi recula d'un pas tandis que son agresseur s'approchait d'elle, mais elle trébucha sur une pierre. Cela fit rire l'homme.  
  
«  - Alors, mon mignon, tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes ? »  
  
Hitomi tenta alors le tout pour le tout. Elle repéra une grosse branche brisée sur le sol. Il fallait faire vite. D'une main, elle saisit de la poussière sur le sol qu'elle jeta au visage de l'homme, et de l'autre elle pris la branche. L'homme toussa et ferma les yeux. Hitomi se releva rapidement, et le frappa de toutes ses forces. L'homme tomba assommé sur le sol. Le coup n'était pas loyal, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Van avait fort à faire avec les quatre autres, mais il tenait bon, il avait réussi a en blessé un. Hitomi vit qu'il fallait l'aider, elle ramassa des pierres sur le sol qu'elle lançait contre ses adversaires. Du premier coup, elle réussit a en assommé un. Van lui jeta un coup d'œil, il avait l'air surpris, mais il ne se plaignait pas. Il y avait encore deux adversaires à vaincre. Van par une passe rapide en désarma un, qui s'enfuit. Il ne restait plus que le chef. Il était très fort, mais par un coup de chance, Hitomi en lançant une autre pierre le toucha à la main, et le coup lui fit lâcher son arme. Van le menaça avec son épée, juste sous la gorge.  
  
«  - Je n'aime pas tuer, tu as le choix, la mort ou la fuite ».  
  
L'homme choisi la fuite.  
  
Van et Hitomi se regardèrent un bref instant. Van pris alors la main d'Hitomi, il fallait fuir avant l'arrivée de renforts éventuels, et ils se mirent à courir pour rejoindre l'Escaflowne. Et là encore, Van eu une surprise, Hitomi courrait aussi vite que lui, parfois plus vite.  
  
Rapidement, Van fit passer l'Escaflowne en dragon, et aida à monter Hitomi. Elle tremblait.  
  
« - Tu es incroyable, je ne sais pas si toutes les femmes de la lune des illusions sont comme toi, mais, je commence à comprendre pourquoi les prophétesses viennent de là bas. Tu te rends compte tu as mis hors d'état de nuire trois agresseurs !  Tu cours vite en plus j'ai eu du mal à conserver le rythme» Le ton de Van était admiratif.  
  
Mais Hitomi ne répondait pas, elle tremblait, Van sentait ses mains trembler et se crisper sur ses hanches. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur Hitomi, elle était rouge et légèrement choquée.  
  
«  - Tu veux que j'atterrisse, tu vas tomber sinon,  
  
- Non, on n'est pas assez loin, murmura-t-elle,  
  
- Approches-toi de moi si tu veux, et accroches-toi mieux »  
  
Elle avança d'un pas, son corps épousa parfaitement le dos de Van, elle posa sa tête juste à la base de sa nuque, et elle passa ses mains autour de la poitrine de Van mais ses bras restèrent sous ceux de Van. Elle avait eu vraiment très peur, elle tremblait comme une feuille. Au bout d'un temps qui semblait interminable, elle cessa de trembler, mais pour autant elle ne changea pas de position, elle était bien comme ça. Le corps de Van était chaud et rassurant. Van était très musclé pour quelqu'un de son âge, mais pas à la manière de Vargas, ses muscles étaient fins et résistants, elle les sentaient bouger à chacun de ses mouvements. Hitomi se rendit compte alors que jamais elle n'avait eu le sentiment d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un.  
  
Van ne parlait plus. Hitomi se demandait à quoi, il pouvait penser. Si elle savait, Van pensait à elle, elle était incroyable. Elle pouvait mettre en déroute des agresseurs, bénir une statue dans la tenue la plus incroyable que Van n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, il avait le sentiment qu'elle pouvait tout faire. Elle était tout contre lui, son parfum était doux et poudré. Elle faisait naître en lui, un trouble qu'il n'avait jamais connu, et là le trouble était plus fort que d'habitude. C'était à la fois comme un feu brûlant qui le consumait et qui lui faisait mal dans son corps en entier et son cœur, et à la fois comme le doux souffle du vent dans son cœur. C'était à la fois une torture et une caresse. Se rendait-t-elle seulement compte que ses lèvres si douces et chaudes lui frôlaient la base de la nuque. C'était là la plus douce torture que pouvait concevoir Van. Il espérait aussi, qu'elle ne se rende pas compte que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite.  
  
Le soleil allait disparaître à l'horizon, Van avisa une clairière où il décida d'atterrir pour y passer la nuit. Leurs deux corps durent se séparer, Van se sentait à nouveau comme un orphelin.  
  
« - Je vais cueillir des fruits pour notre repas, tu veux ramasser du bois pour le feu ? demanda Van »  
  
Hitomi obéit, Van revint très rapidement, et l'aida à entourer de pierres le foyer et il alluma le feu. Il sortit son épée pour tailler deux brins herbes creuses pour en faire de pailles, ensuite il trancha le dessus de deux fruits. Il en tendit un à Hitomi. Elle regarda le fruit avec suspicion. Le fruit avait une forme de poire, il était de couleur brun clair.  
  
«  - Goûtes, tu verras c'est délicieux et nourrissant, lui assura Van ».  
  
- C'est vrai, c'est très bon, c'est comme un milk shake exotique, fit Hitomi,  
  
- C'est un fruit très rare sur Gaïa car la saison de cueillette est très courte. »  
  
  
  
Puis la timidité de Van et d'Hitomi ressortait brusquement, ils ne savaient plus quoi dire, Hitomi fini son fruit, il fallait meubler pensa-t-elle.  
  
«  - Je peux te poser une question, commença-t-elle de sa voix douce,  
  
- Oui, fit Van, heureux que le silence prenne fin  
  
- Bien, c'est peut-être idiot, mais j'ai remarqué que les cargos volaient avec des pierres grises pourtant l'Escaflowne n'en a pas, qu'elle en est la raison ? »  
  
Van s'attendait à tout sauf à cela, mais il était content d'avoir un sujet de conversation, alors…  
  
  
  
« - Escaflowne est le seul Guymelef volant, il a été conçu par Ispano : il vole et se transforme à volonté…  
  
- Oui, j'ai vu que de Shéhérazade lui ne fait que marcher et la pierre rouge c'est quoi ?  
  
- C'est de l'energist, ça ressemble à la pierre de ton pento, c'est très rare car cela vient des cœurs de dragons, quand ils meurent, ils se fossilisent immédiatement, en général ils meurent dans des cimetières à dragons. Les dragons sont très rares aujourd'hui et les cimetières sont des mines à ciel ouvert, donc ils vont mourir ailleurs.  
  
- Dilandeau est un dragon terrestre ? demanda Hitomi »  
  
Van ouvrit grands les yeux et éclata de rire, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait rire, Van souriait pour ainsi dire jamais, mais là il riait de bon cœur, il avait un rire très doux…  
  
Hitomi s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait dit une bêtise et elle commençait à être embarrassée, Van s'en rendit compte et tenta de se calmer, mais ses yeux continuaient à pétiller.  
  
« -Désolée… commença Hitomi,  
  
- Non c'est rien, tu ne peux pas savoir, je t'explique, il y a trois sortes de dragons : les dragons terrestres : qui sont gros et verdâtres, les dragons qui sont les descendants du peuple d'Atlantis. Dilandeau est un descendant d'Atlantis, si j'ai autant rit c'est parce qu'il est albinos, alors l'imaginer en couleur verte, c'était très drôle. Puis il reste Escaflowne qui est un dragon avec qui j'ai fait un pacte de sang.  
  
- Un pacte de sang, pourquoi faire ?  
  
- Pour le piloter, j'ai versé un peu de mon sang sur l'energist pour que nous soyons liés.  
  
- Mais je l'ai piloté, s'étonna Hitomi  
  
- Tu oublies que j'étais avec toi, avec lui je partage ma force, mais s'il reçoit un coup, je le ressens aussi.  
  
- Et s'il est détruit, tu… elle n'osa pas finir la phrase  
  
- Oui, fit Van, mais je peux mourir aussi si le choc est trop violent.  
  
- J'ai une autre question, tu as rêvé de ma venue sur Gaïa, tu n'as rien vu d'autre ?  
  
- Non, je me suis réveillé sitôt que tu arrivais sur Gaïa par le torii, pourquoi tu poses cette question, fit Van sur la défensive soudainement,  
  
- Tu n'as pas vu le moment de la prophétie ?  
  
- Non, fit Van qui blêmi, tu veux dire que mon rêve est incomplet, que par ma faute, tu… les mots sortaient de la bouches de Van rapidement.  
  
- Non ! s'écria Hitomi, le rêveur doit faire plusieurs rêves, c'est ma Grand-mère que me l'as dit.  
  
- Rêve-t-il du départ ? cette question avait coûté à Van, mais il fallait qu'il sache.  
  
- Je l'ignore, elle m'a raconté que les rêves allaient jusqu'à la prophétie, mais après elle ne se souvient plus. Hitomi leva les yeux vers la Lune Mystique, elle était pleine une bulle bleue et blanche, fragile au milieu d'un ciel inconnu. Hitomi soupira. Tu crois que je suis la prophétesse, demanda Hitomi en regardant très sérieusement Van.  
  
- Oui, qui d'autre ? fit Van qui ne comprenait pas.  
  
- Van, fit Hitomi très sérieusement un sourire triste sur son visage, je n'ai aucun pouvoir, je n'ai aucun don, je ne suis qu'une fille ordinaire, si je ne fais jamais de prophétie tu crois que je pourrais devenir une prêtresse de la Lune Mystique ? »  
  
Van rougit brusquement, le souvenir d'Hitomi le jour de la bénédiction de la Statue était un souvenir plus que brûlant dans son esprit.  
  
« -Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, s'il te plait, je crois en toi Hitomi et tant que tu seras sur Gaïa, je serais toujours à tes côtés pour te protéger, tu as ma parole.  
  
- Merci Van »  
  
Hitomi resta silencieuse un moment, elle se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit sa grand-mère, un jour il lui faudrait écouter son cœur pour découvrir qui elle était. Hitomi pensa que c'était très dur, car son cœur était empli de confusion, tant de sentiments contradictoires y luttaient : l'envie de repartir, l'envie de rester, l'envie de...rester…sur Gaïa pour toujours.  
  
Van lança du bois dans le feu et déclara qu'il était temps de dormir, et que là où ils étaient ils n'avaient rien à craindre car personne ne viendrait les importuner. Il sortit des couvertures et coupa avec son épée plusieurs brassées herbe haute et odorantes. Il en fit deux tas et posa deux couvertures sur chaque. Hitomi remercia Van, et elle tenta de trouver le sommeil, Van dormait à poings fermés, il avait l'air si paisible dans son sommeil, ses traits étaient encore plus doux, et sur sa peau jouaient l'ombre et la lumière de flammes. Hitomi s'endormi enfin, mais au beau milieu de la nuit, elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans la clairière. Elle s'éloigna un peu du camp, puis tomba nez à nez, avec un monstre énorme couché sur le sol, il haletait, et sa bouche laissait voir des dents acérées comme des rasoirs. C'est un dragon terrestre, il est mourant, pensa Hitomi. Le monstre la regardait et grogna doucement, mais il vit que la jeune fille ne lui voulait aucun mal, alors il arrêta. Hitomi poussée par une force irrésistible, s'approcha du dragon, elle jeta un œil vers Van, mais il dormait, si elle l'appelait le monstre pensera que Van l'attaquera. Elle s'approcha doucement en murmurant des paroles apaisantes de la voix la plus calme qu'elle pouvait prendre dans les circonstances.  
  
Il restait deux mètres, puis un, puis Hitomi de la main toucha la tête du monstre, il était chaud, et sa peau était couverte d'écailles lisses.  
  
Van s'éveilla, quelque chose n'allait pas, et ses sens étaient en alerte. Hitomi n'était plus là, il allait crier son nom, quand le son mourût dans sa gorge. Hitomi caressait la tête de la créature la plus féroce de Gaïa chantonnant un air pour l'apaiser. Il crut qu'il rêvait, ce genre de choses étaient impossibles ! Elle était en train de murmurer à présent, elle lui murmurait qu'elle était là et que tout allait pour le mieux. Hitomi posait sa tête contre celle de la créature, le cœur de Van manqua un ou deux battements. Puis la créature cessa de respirer. Van s'élança auprès d'Hitomi qui pleurait à présent, le dragon se devient pierre en quelques instants.  
  
« - Hitomi !!, cria Van furieux et tremblant, tu dois être folle, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?!!! » Mais elle ne répondit pas, elle pleurait toujours. Van inspira et essaya de retrouver son calme, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille en marmonnant des excuses. Van était mal à l'aise, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle pleurait, et Van se sentait toujours aussi impuissant face à ses larmes. Elle se calma après un long moment, et essuya ses larmes.  
  
« - Il ne voulait pas mourir tout seul, murmura Hitomi,  
  
- Tu l'as aidé, répondit Van simplement., il faut que tu dormes à présent »  
  
Van ne comprenait plus, tandis qu'il veillait sur le sommeil d'Hitomi, elle disait qu'elle n'avait aucun don, mais c'était faux, elle sortait de l'ordinaire, comment avait-t-elle pu maîtriser la créature ? Van n'en savait rien. Van regardait Hitomi dormir, une larme solitaire roula sur la joue de la jeune fille, et Van fit un geste qui 'étonna lui-même, du revers de ses doigts il l'essuya et dans un geste très tendre, il caressa sa joue, une seule et unique caresse, la tentation de recommencer était grande, mais il ne pouvait plus le faire, c'était trop pour lui.  
  
Il était attiré par elle, mais tout s'embrouillait : la peur d'être seul, la peur qu'elle le quitte pour toujours, la joie d'être avec elle, la douleur physique et le plaisir mêlés quand elle le touchait ou l'étreignait  
  
Le soleil allait bientôt se lever, Van décida d'aller voir le dragon de plus près…..  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
A suivre, dans le deuxième partie du chapitre 6 (je sais que les découpages de mes chapitres sont bizarres, mais c'est parce que je ne pourrais pas poster la suite avant un bon bout de temps)…  
  
Donc, dans le prochain épisode, nos deux amis Van et Hitomi, arriveront enfin à la frontière nord ! Lecteur : Attends-toi à des surprises, à des rebondissements, l'apparition de nouveaux personnages… Mais pas avant un bout de temps : pas avant le 15 avril (au moins moi je suis honnête : je dis quand je peux poster la suite ^________^)  
  
Ah oui, si on dépasse les trois lecteurs, ça serait génial, et pour que je sache ça : il faut me laisser une review (je sais je suis chiante, mais merde, j'y tiens !)  
  
Lilith plus morte que jamais, mais qui tape encore !  
  
************************************************************************* 


	8. chapitre 6 deuxième partie

Voilà ce que mes trois lecteurs attendaient, la suite du chapitre 6. Précédemment : Hitomi et Van campaient en pleine nature, à la belle étoile…Il s'en est passé des choses pendant la première partie, comment va se dérouler la seconde…hum…hum ?  
  
Ps : pardon encore pour l'orthographe décadente et les fautes qui restent…rires…  
  
Pss : heu, s'il y a un quatrième lecteur, qu'il se fasse connaître en laissant une punaise de bon dieu de review (grrrr…., heu, non pas comme ça finalement…s'il vous plait…-ton suppliant et air de chien battu- pllllliiiiiiizzzzzzz)  
  
  
  
Chapitre 6 : La frontière Nord –2ère partie-  
  
  
  
Le soleil allait bientôt se lever, Van décida d'aller voir le dragon de plus près. Il était énorme, ce devait un très vieux dragon. Sur le sol, Van trouva quelque chose de très rare, pour ne pas dire rarissime : quatre grosses larmes de dragon cristallisées et une dizaines d'autres plus petites : les larmes d'Hitomi. Il ramassa le trésor sans prix. Le phénomène de cristallisation des larmes était un phénomène exceptionnel, car un dragon verse rarement des larmes, et que dire de larmes humaines cristallisées.  
  
Il retourna vers Hitomi qui dormait encore, et il rangea les pierres dans sa sacoche, n'en gardant qu'une petite larme pour l'admirer à la clarté du jour, elle était absolument magnifique. Il la contempla longuement, puis la rangea avec les autres. Il y avait une cascade d'eau non loin de là, il décida d'en profiter, à son retour il éveilla Hitomi.  
  
« - Debout Hitomi, il faut se lever à présent »  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux, et elle vit Van les cheveux trempés.  
  
« - ça va ? demanda Van un peu inquiet  
  
- Je veux une douche, grommela-t-elle  
  
- Tu veux quoi ? fit Van qui n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire. »  
  
Elle désigna les cheveux trempés de Van, il comprit enfin, mais il pensa qu'elle n'était vraiment pas facile au réveil.  
  
« - Il te suffit de suivre le sentier, tu trouveras ce que tu cherches. »  
  
Elle se leva avec quelques difficultés, elle avait assez mal dormi et elle n'était pas d'humeur. Elle pris son sac avec elle, se dirigeant vers la direction indiquée par Van.  
  
Van attisa les braises afin de pouvoir préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il posa sur le feu une cruche peine d'eau et y jeta quelque feuilles d'un petit arbuste afin d'en faire une infusion. Soudain il entendit un cri strident, s'était Hitomi. Il pris son épée, et s'élança à toute vitesse vers la cascade d'eau en criant le nom d'Hitomi.  
  
« - J'arrive !!! Hitomi !!!  
  
- Restes où tu es Van, cria Hitomi.  
  
- Mais tu as crié, tu as un problème ? demanda Van soudainement confus mais qui optempera à l'ordre d'Hitomi.  
  
- Si tu approches, tu vas avoir des ennuis Van, cria encore Hitomi,  
  
- D'accord, mais dit moi au moins ce qui ne va pas, demanda Van qui voulait aller voir ce qui se passait.  
  
- L'eau est glacée, cria Hitomi, tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir !  
  
- Ah, c'est donc ça, fit Van en riant, mais sur la Lune des Illusions les cascades sont chaudes ?  
  
- Non, cria Hitomi, et arrêtes de rire ! »  
  
Van reparti avec le sourire aux lèvres, elle était impossible !  
  
Hitomi revient au campement, grelottant de froid. Van jeta un peu de bois dans le feu afin de la réchauffer, et lui mit une couverture sur les épaules, puis lui tendit une tasse d'infusion.  
  
« - Merci, fit Hitomi dont les dents s'entrechoquaient à cause du froid. »  
  
Van leva un sourcil, perplexe, elle était capable de tant de choses extraordinaires, mais elle ne supportait pas l'eau froide…  
  
« - Petite nature, fit gentiment Van.  
  
- Sur Terre, ce n'est pas ainsi, nous avons l'eau courante et elle est chauffée, c'est que l'on appelle le confort moderne.  
  
- Mais sur Gaïa, il existe des source chaudes, fit Van sur un ton sérieux pour tenter de couper les reproches d'Hitomi. »  
  
Hitomi ne répondit rien, car elle buvait avec délectation le breuvage préparé par Van, elle finit par se réchauffer.  
  
« - En route pour la frontière Nord ! fit Hitomi en éteignant le feu soudainement plus joyeuse.  
  
- Bien, Général, fit Van en plaisantant »  
  
Ils volèrent jusqu'aux pieds de la montagne du Nord. Il allait être midi, Van réussit à poser l'Escaflowne dans une minuscule clairière. Il tendit un fruit « milk shake » à Hitomi qui admirait le paysage. Soudain, elle remarqua une colonne de fumée qui s élevait plus loin.  
  
« - On dirait qu'il y a un village là bas, fit Hitomi,  
  
- Non, pas d'après la carte, fit Van en plissant des yeux, il faut aller voir ça discrètement, ça n'a pas l'air loin. »  
  
Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'endroit d'où provenait la fumée…  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin, et là Van n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il s'agissait d'une mine d'energist à ciel ouvert : un trou béant et profond… A l'intérieur les esclaves asservis par Zaïbacher étaient enchaînés cinq par cinq creusaient les roches sous l'œil impassible des gardes.  
  
« - Quelle horreur, murmura Hitomi, il faut faire quelque chose…  
  
- Combien tu vois de gardes, fit Van  
  
- Je dirais une trentaine, et regarde là bas il y a des tentes.  
  
- La plus grande c'est la tente de commandement, je pense avoir un plan, mais cela va être risqué.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
  
- Pour l'instant, rien, mais ce soir, quand la plus part des gardes seront endormis, nous en profiterons.  
  
La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Van et Hitomi prirent place sur l'Escaflowne, et s'envolèrent vers la mine. Pratiquement tous les gardes étaient dans les tentes, et le peu qui étaient éveillés faisait des rondes près des chimères qui dormaient à l'intérieur de la mine. Van ne donnait pas cher de leur peau une fois qu'il aura lancé l'attaque. Il rasa doucement le sol, afin de déposer Hitomi sur la terre ferme, et lança l'Escaflowne a toute vitesse vers les tentes. En quelques minutes, grâce à la queue d'Escaflowne, il détruisit tout sur son passage en rase motte. Puis, il passa en mode armure pour finir le travail. Les gardes s'enfuyaient paniqués. Au sien des chimères, il y eut une révolte conduite par un grand homme loup. Les chimères vinrent à bout des gardes qui les surveillaient et de ceux qui s'enfuyaient. Van fit prendre la forme de dragon à son Guymelef qu'il posa, en brandissant son épée.  
  
« - Je suis Van Slandar de Fanel, Roi de Fanélia, cria-t-il. »  
  
Les chimères qui avaient commencé à entourer l'appareil de Van se calmèrent instantanément, car tous savaient que Van était un défenseur des chimères.  
  
Soudain, il y eut un imprévu, un petit groupe de gardes Zaïbacher avait capturé Hitomi, ils s'apprêtaient à le jeter du haut du trou béant formé par la mine.  
  
« - Non !!!!! Hurla Van »  
  
Il s'élança à toute vitesse dans une explosion de plumes immaculées et lumineuses. Des grandes ailes élégantes sortirent de ses épaules, et il vola à la rencontre d'Hitomi qui tombait. Comme dans un film au ralenti, Hitomi voyait le ciel s'éloigner doucement d'elle, puis, une nuée de plumes l'entoura, puis deux bras la saisirent à la taille, deux bras solides, incrédule, elle regardait son sauveur. Un ange venait de la sauver, et cet ange s'était Van. Hitomi était choquée, aucun mot ne sortait de sa gorge, elle tremblait en entourant de ses bras le cou de son sauveur.  
  
« - Je suis là, murmura Van, tout va bien »  
  
Hitomi se cramponnait à Van, qui vola gracieusement jusqu'à l'Escaflowne.  
  
« -Tu es un ange, fut tout ce que parvient à articuler Hitomi. »  
  
Ils finirent par se poser sur le sol, mais Hitomi refusait de lâcher Van, elle tremblait tellement, qu'elle dût s'asseoir sur le sol, mais elle tenait la main de Van, qui n'avait pas encore fait disparaître ses ailes, une nuée de plumes tombaient autour d'eux.  
  
L'Homme loup qui avait mené l'attaque contre les gardes s'approcha d'eux.  
  
«  - Ainsi donc, tu es comme Ryu, fit l'homme, je suis Lum, un chef de clamp.  
  
- Dit moi plus de chose sur Ryu, car je le cherche, fit Van, aides-moi je t'en prie.  
  
- Je te connais jeune Roi, c'est pour cela que je vais t'aider, il est à Blu Cent, l'entrée de son camp est dissimulé par une cascade. Tu lui donneras cela, on ne te fera rien si tu leur montre le collier. »  
  
Lum enleva un de ses nombreux colliers et en tendit un à Van.  
  
« - Je te remercie Lum, fit Van, mais j'ai une autre faveur à te demander, il faut que tu gardes cette mine pour moi, jusqu'à que je t'envoie des renforts, nous ne pouvons pas permettre à Zaïbacher d'obtenir plus d'energist.  
  
- Je le ferais, assura Lum »  
  
  
  
Van fit relever gentiment Hitomi du sol, et la pris dans ses bras, il vola jusqu'aux commandes de l'Escaflowne pour reprendre leur route vers Fanélia. Hitomi fini par retrouver ses esprits mais elle se cramponnait de toutes ses forces à Van.  
  
« - Van tu es un ange, murmura-t-elle à nouveau.  
  
- Non, je suis un descendant du peuple d'Atlantis, je suis un dragon. »  
  
Hitomi posa sa tête sur le dos nu de Van, là où sortaient ses ailes, et de sa joue, elle caressa doucement la peau de Van.  
  
« - J'aime beaucoup tes ailes, murmura Hitomi, elles sont si belles »  
  
Elle ne vit pas Van rougir et sourire. L'espoir gonflait le cœur de Van, Ryu était un dragon, comme lui… Il s'agissait peut-être de Folken…Il eut un long moment de silence confortable entre Hitomi et Van.  
  
« - Tu vas t'unir à Elise, fit soudainement Hitomi la voie étrangement serrée.  
  
- Non, je ne pense pas, car ce n'est pas ainsi que la prophétie fonctionne, il faut un amour entre le dragon et la magicienne, et je n'aime pas Elise de cette manière là. »  
  
Hitomi espérait cela de tout son cœur, la seule pensée d'Elise et de Van ensemble, la faisait souffrir inexplicablement. Pourtant Elise était une fille charmante, était-ce parce qu'elle ressentait de la jalousie ?  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
A suivre, dans chapitre 7, nous verrons dans ce chapitre ce que Mirana et Allen font pendant ce temps…Non c'est pas ce que tu crois Lecteur, c'est une histoire tout public, voyons !…  
  
Lecteur : Attends-toi à des surprises, à des rebondissements, l'apparition de nouveaux personnages (oui, dans le chapitre 7, il va y avoir un nouveau perso : mais c'est une de mes création, j'espère que vous allez aimer la petite Luce et si les perso d'esca ne m'appartiennent pas, Luce elle m'appartient ! J'en aurais encore deux autres mais qui ne seront que des clins d'œil, on va bien rigoler…mais ça sera mignon…et si j'ai pas la flemme, un troisième, mais faut que j'écrive un chapitre de plus que ce qui est prévu)  
  
Ah oui, si on dépasse les trois lecteurs, ça serait génial, et pour que je sache ça : il faut me laisser une review (je sais je suis chiante, mais merde, j'y tiens !)  
  
La suite de l'histoire va peut-être tarder, je sais que j'ai dit ça la dernière fois, je sais, mais là je m'ennuyais et j'avais du temps, donc cette fois c'est hyper sérieux, rien avant le 15 avril, et peut-être un peu plus tard, j'en ai peur. Mais si vous me laissez une review avec une adresse e-mail, je peux vous prévenir dès que j'ai fini de taper la suite. Puis j'ai d'autres histoires disponibles sur le site, il suffit de cliquer sur mon nom pour avoir accès à ma page d'auteur.  
  
Lilith qui devient insupportable ces derniers temps parce que tout le monde la stresse et qui va aller se coucher !  
  
************************************************************************* 


	9. Chapitre 7

Voilà ce que mes cinq lecteurs attendaient (au fait merci de suivre mon histoire ^_______^, j'ai eu deux nouvelles lectrices d'un coup !) : le chapitre 7. Nous avons vu que Van avait séparé nos amis pour les envoyer à l'exploration de Gaïa à la recherche de Ryu…  
  
Ps : pardon encore pour l'orthographe décadente et les fautes qui restent…rires…mais vous vouliez rapidement la suite de l'histoire non ?  
  
Pss : oui, j'aime les petits messages qu'on me laisse après avoir lu mon histoire, ben oui quoi…moi je suis toujours honnête, alors…faites-moi plaisir…Oh, puis pendant que vous y êtes vous avez le droit de lire mes autres histoires aussi, cliquez sur mon nom, vous aurez ma page d'auteur. –fin de l'auto-promotion- Bon maintenant, je dois vous dire que j'écris en écoutant le nouvel album de Darren Hayes (et non plus les Bo d'esca), mon dieu qu'il est bon cet album, Insatiable, Good enough, I miss you… ce mec « ronronne comme un petit chaton » en chantant, et j'adore ça… -^^-, mais y pas que ça (ok, il est bien fichu, mais y a pas que ça… c'est ce qu'il chante, traduisez pour voir Insatiable, et puis écoutez, quand il fait « yeah » ou « hum » ou « oh »… -^^- moi ça me fait tout pleins de frissons.)  
  
Attention : je dois dire un truc : si les perso d'esca ne m'appartiennent pas : Luce elle, elle est à moi, c'est mon perso, c'est mon petit bébé à moi, rien qu'à moi (en clair pas touche sans mon autorisation).  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 7 : La frontière Sud  
  
Au bord d'un petit vaisseau cargo sans aucune marque d'appartenance à un royaume ou à un autre, Mirana et Allen scrutaient le sol. Ils recherchaient un campement ou un village isolé de chimères. Pour voyager incognito, tous deux avaient passé des vêtements ordinaires. Allen à la place de son élégant costume de Chevalier Céleste, portait une une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir moulant et un gilet sans manche assorti, ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus pas un lien au niveau des épaules, il passait pour un jeune marchant. Mirana portait une robe très simple bleu clair et elle avait natté ses cheveux, elle avait l'air encore plus jeune ainsi.  
  
«  - Regardes, il y a de la fumée par-là bas ! s'écria soudainement Mirana.  
  
- On y va, mais cela va être difficile d'atterrir dans le coin, il faut aller un peu plus loin. »  
  
Aussitôt le vaisseau posé, ils se précipitèrent vers le lieu de la fumée.  
  
« - Mon dieu, s'écria la Princesse, regardes ! »  
  
Mirana venait de voir une enfant chimère prise dans un piège. C'était une petite fille-loup d'environ 6 ans, vêtue d'une robe en lin rose, son pelage était miel doré et ses cheveux, de la même couleur, étaient coupés en un carré assez court. Elle était inconsciente et sa jambe saignait prise dans les dents d'un piège en métal, mais heureusement pour elle, sa jambe était trop fine pour que les mâchoires du piège lui brisent les os. Allen écarta les dents du piège pour dégager la jambe de la petite fille. Mirana cueilli rapidement quelques herbes sauvages qu'elle écrasa avec une pierre, puis déchira un pan de son jupon, pour faire un bandage sur la jambe de l'enfant. Allen confia ensuite la petite fille à Mirana et se lança, épée à la main, vers le campement en flamme, il était désert, mais il découvrit sur le sol les marques du passage de Guymelefs de Zaïbacher. Il revient vers Mirana, qui tenait toujours entre ses bras la petite fille inconsciente. Mirana tentait de la réveiller. Elle ouvrit enfin des yeux, des yeux de la couleur dorée, elle pris peur.  
  
« - Non, n'ai pas peur, fit Mirana, je suis là pour te sauver. Regardes, tu es libre et je t'ai soignée, tu t'appelles comment ?  
  
- Luce, merci j'ai plus mal, et toi t'es qui ?  
  
- Mirana et lui c'est Allen, n'ai pas peur nous sommes tes amis,  
  
- Luce, sais-tu si les soldats de Zaïbacher sont encore dans le coin, demanda Allen un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
  
- Ils sont venus ce matin pour prendre le village, je me suis enfuie, mais je me suis fait attraper dans un piège. Ils sont allés dans un autre campement je crois, vers le sud.  
  
- Il faut que je les rattrape, fit Allen, je vais prendre le Shéhérazade.  
  
- Tu dois venir avec nous Luce, fit Mirana, en soulevant la petite fille du sol.  
  
- D'accord Mirana, je viens avec vous. Fit Luce »  
  
Après avoir déposé la jeune Luce de nouveau endormie dans un lit, Allen pris les commandes de son Guymelef et emmena la Princesse avec lui, car elle avait insisté pour cela.  
  
Assez rapidement Allen trouva la troupe de Zaïbacher, il déposa Mirana à l'abris, et se lança aussitôt dans la bataille, il pris facilement le dessus sur les trois Guymelefs de Zaïbacher, car il les réduisit rapidement en morceaux, et il mis en déroute les troupes au sol. En poursuivant celle- ci, il se produisit une chose imprévue, un nouveau Guymelef apparu dans le ciel, c'était l'Alseïde de Dilandeau ! Les sangs des deux guerriers ne firent qu'un tour dans leurs corps, quand chacun reconnu l'autre ! Mirana devient alors très inquiète…  
  
  
  
Dilandeau réussi à entraîner Allen vers le lac, une lutte féroce s'engagea entre les deux hommes. Les deux adversaires étaient aveuglés par la haine mutuelle qu'ils se vouaient, tant de haine, que tous deux en oubliaient leurs jugements ou leur missions. Ils ne pensaient plus qu'à une seule chose : vaincre l'adversaire ! Chaque coup d'épée était porté avec plus de colère et de rage que le précédent, Allen ne voyait pas qu'il se dirigeait vers un piège, il s'approchait de plus en plus d'un surplomb rocheux au- dessus de l'eau, il voulait juste pousser le Guymelef rouge dans l'eau, le rocher commençait à céder sous le poids des armures géantes, mais ni l'un ou l'autre des adversaires ne semblait se rendre compte du danger, ils ne faisaient que porter des coups ou les parer. Dilandeau réussi à porter un coup au niveau du poste de pilotage d'Allen, quand soudainement le rocher céda ! Dilandeau eu juste le temps de refaire passer son Guymelef en position de vol tandis que celui d'Allen tomba dans l'eau sous les yeux horrifiés de Mirana, qui courrait jusqu'au lac ! Dilandeau ne demanda pas son reste, il s'envola heureux d'avoir vaincu un autre ennemi aussi facilement, il avait oublié sur l'instant qu'il devait capturer Allen vivant, il avait oublié qu'il devait récupérer Elise, tout ce dont il était capable de penser à ce moment là, c'était au goût de la victoire.  
  
Des bulles d'air remontaient à la surface du lac, et Mirana ne voyant toujours pas revenir Allen, plongea dans l'eau pour aller le sauver. Un peu à l'aveuglette, elle parvient à attendre le poste de pilotage d'Allen et elle tira de toutes ses forces sur les commandes pour pouvoir sortir Allen de là, il était blessé et inconscient. Quand elle remonta à la surface, elle vit combien la blessure d'Allen était importante, une chimère qu'Allen avait libérée vient aider la Princesse à rejoindre la rive du lac. Sitôt sur le bord, elle fit un pansement compressif pour tenter d'endiguer l'hémorragie d'Allen, et d'autres chimères l'aidèrent à transporter le Chevalier dans le cargo. Mirana n'avait pas le choix, elle devait opérer immédiatement Allen si elle voulait de sauver. Elle fit poser le corps d'Allen sur une table et prépara tout ses instruments pour tenter de le sauver. Elle espérait que ses connaissances de la médecine lui seraient utiles bien qu'elle n'ai jamais pu opérer qui que ce soit. Malgré sa peur et ses appréhensions elle débuta l'opération, avec l'aide d'une chimère. Elle réussit l'opération non sans quelques hésitations. Puis épuisée, elle décida qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre de toute urgence à Fanélia, car elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir sauvé pour de bon Allen.  
  
Elle alla jeter un coup d'œil à la petite Luce qui allait beaucoup mieux.  
  
«  - Luce, nous avons libéré ton camp, tu peux aller rejoindre ta famille, ta blessure guérira très vite.  
  
- Ma famille n'est pas ici, répondit Luce, mon papa a été pris par Zaïbacher et maman est cachée dans un camp où je devais aller.  
  
- Tu sais où est ta maman ? demanda Mirana  
  
- Oui, mais c'est un secret, mais à toi je veux bien te le dire, approches- toi »  
  
Mirana approcha son visage de l'adorable frimousse qui lui murmura à l'oreille…  
  
« - Maman est à Blu Cent,   
  
- Nous irons là bas, mais il faut que j'aille à Fanélia, Allen est blessé, j'ai besoin de toi : tu voudrais bien le veiller pendant que je pilote le cargo ?  
  
- Oui, je vais le faire. »  
  
Mirana pris les commandes du cargo et se dirigea à toute puissance vers Fanélia, tandis que Luce veillait sur le malade.  
  
A suivre  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Vlà, chapitre 7 fini, dans le chapitre 8, nous verrons ce que font Gades et Merle pendant ce temps là…  
  
Luce est une petite fille très courageuse et elle va avoir un joli rôle dans l'histoire…  
  
Je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir poster la suite, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour que cela soit rapide, mais je ne peux rien promettre. Ok, mes chapitres sont de plus en plus courts, mais je n'y peux rien, je suis obligée de découper l'histoire pour la poster, en fait, les chapitres 6-7-8 était un seul chapitre au départ, mais j'ai découpé pour pouvoir posté plus régulièrement. 


	10. Chapitre 8

Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier mes nouveaux lecteurs et les anciens, oh, là, la, j'ai explosé le forfait lecteurs sur un seul chapitre !!! J'ai doublé mon lectorat !!! (rires de plaisir) Merci infiniment, je dois encore remercier une personne personnellement (si on laisse une adresse mail, ou une review signée).  
  
Dans le chapitre précèdent nous avons vu Mirana et Allen en très mauvaise posture, que va-t-il arriver par la suite ? Nous allons à présent voir ce que font Merle et Gades dans la forêt c'est un chapitre très court…(petit clin d'œil : désolée c'est une private joke : « Moi mère de cinq enfants, moi pas travailler dans la forêt !!!» lol, mdr, …^_~)  
  
Ps : pardon encore pour l'orthographe décadente et les fautes qui restent…rires…mais vous vouliez rapidement la suite de l'histoire non ?  
  
Pss : oui, j'aime les petits messages qu'on me laisse après avoir lu mon histoire, ben oui quoi…moi je suis toujours honnête, alors…faites-moi plaisir…Oh, puis pendant que vous y êtes vous avez le droit de lire mes autres histoires (si vous avez l'âge car certaines ont le niveau de censure maxi), cliquez sur mon nom, vous aurez ma page d'auteur. –fin de l'auto promotion. Heu, bien que je ne pense pas que ce tout petit message soit lu par la « Stargame team » : merci infiniment pour m'avoir fait découvrir deux nouvelles séries (F.compo et N.Y.N.Y.)…merci aussi pour tout le reste ^_^ (au fait s'il y a une possibilité d'avoir une statue grandeur nature de Raiden (Jack) ce serait hyper cool de me prévenir mdr !!)  
  
Ouap, fin de la séquence Oscars…. On y va !!!!!  
  
Attention : je dois dire un truc : si les perso d'esca ne m'appartiennent pas : Luce elle, elle est à moi, c'est mon perso, c'est mon petit bébé à moi, rien qu'à moi (en clair pas touche sans mon autorisation).  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 8 : La forêt de Blu Cent  
  
Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Merle et Gades parcouraient Blu Cent, nul part ils trouvèrent des traces de camps ou de traces de passages d'humains. Cette forêt semblait déserte…  
  
Si Merle n'appréciait pas Gades, elle n'en montrait plus rien, après tout, elle s'était peut-être fait à l'idée que Van était fort capable de se débrouiller tout seul, qu'il n'avait plus besoin de sa protection… Gades pensait que le problème venait plutôt de la nouvelle Grande Prêtresse…  
  
« - Gades, fit Merle, si tu étais un fugitif de quoi aurait-tu besoin ?  
  
- D'un abri, de chaleur, de nourriture et d'eau…  
  
- C'est juste, ici, tu ne vois rien de spécial ? demanda Merle  
  
- Non, à part des arbres et des buissons, je ne vois rien de spécial…fit Gades perplexe.  
  
- Regardes mieux, tu vois l'arbre là-bas ? A cette époque de l'année il devrait être chargé de fruits…. »  
  
Gades compris, et il regarda mieux autour de lui, beaucoup d'arbres et d'arbustes avaient étés récoltés, ils étaient enfin sur une piste.  
  
Merle proposa d'aller plus loin, ils trouvèrent des arbres encore chargés de fruits.  
  
«  - Nous allons attendre cachés ici, décréta Merle, nous allons faire un nid dans un arbre sans fruit, c'est le coin d'idéal pour voir sans être vu.  
  
- Tu n'as pas une autre idée, protesta Gades, je n'aime pas les hauteurs, j'ai le vertige…  
  
- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Tu es un pilote de cargo non ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas la même chose, fit Gades, il existe des marins qui ne savent pas nager, j'ai bien le droit d'avoir le vertige non ?  
  
- J'aurais décidément tout entendu, soupira Merle »  
  
En un clin d'œil, Merle était dans un arbre, elle avait choisi le plus haut, elle entrepris la construction d'un nid en nouant entre elles des branches, puis elle entrelaça de plus petites branches afin de finir son ouvrage, le nid était très résistant. Elle lança alors une corde à Gades qui grippa en protestant.  
  
« - Tu ne pouvais pas choisir un autre arbre ?  
  
- Non, au fait merci d'avoir fait le plein d'eau et de fruits, tu as d'excellentes initiatives,  
  
- Merci, c'est pas un peu trop petit comme cachette ?  
  
- Impossible de faire plus grand, et puis c'est solide tu n'as rien à craindre, fait moi un peu confiance.  
  
- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, marmonna Gades, tu penses que nous allons attendre longtemps ?  
  
- Oui, j'en ai peur, à mon avis, ils ne doivent pas récolter toujours au même endroit,  
  
- Je te propose de faire des tours de garde : un de nous dort pendant deux heures, puis on veille deux heures à deux, puis l'autre dort deux heures…  
  
- C'est d'accord, tu commences. »  
  
Gades s'assoupit rapidement, il avait l'habitude des tours de gardes. Le nid était tout petit, et Gades avait une grande taille, et le pire c'est qu'il bougeait beaucoup en dormant, pour éviter de l'éveiller, Merle devait se déplacer sans cesse. Ils avaient fini par se retrouver dans les positions les plus étranges, finalement, Merle en eu assez, et elle pris la tête de Gades sur ses cuisses. Elle attendit un nouveau changement de position pour éveiller Gades.  
  
« - Gades, réveilles-toi, fit Merle en lui tapotant sur l'épaule, il ouvrit un oeil  
  
- Il y a quelqu'un ?  
  
- Non, pas encore…  
  
- Je peux te poser une question Merle ? demanda alors Gades  
  
- Oui, bien sur.  
  
- Quand le Roi Van a formé les groupes, pourquoi avoir autant protesté ? fit Gades qui voulait en avoir le cœur net.  
  
- Je suis son chef de garde personnelle, fit Merle  
  
- Tu ne dis pas tout, remarqua Gades.  
  
- Je suis une enfant trouvé par Vargas, j'étais chassée par des humains, et j'ai été sauvée par lui, puis recueillie par Van. Je ne me souviens pas de ma vie avant ça, c'est normal que je veuille protéger ma famille non ? Que je sois inquiète pour eux, c'est un sentiment naturel non ? répondit Merle sur la défensive.  
  
- Moi j'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas faire équipe avec moi car je suis un humain…  
  
- Tu as tord d'avoir cru cela, fit Merle en souriant enfin.  
  
- Merci, je vais te faire un aveu, moi aussi je suis un enfant trouvé, et l'équipage du Crusade est ma famille, mais j'ai compris une chose, si mon envie de les protéger est grande, leur envie de me protéger à leur tour est aussi grande que la mienne.  
  
- Je sais… Van ne m'aurait jamais laissée seule avec quelqu'un qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance.  
  
- Oui, je sais, il n'a fait promettre de te ramener sans une égratignure, fit Gades en souriant. C'est à ton tour de dormir, tu as l'air épuisée. »  
  
Merle fini par s'endormir, pour avoir plus de place, Gades plaça la tête de Merle au creux de son épaule et il passa un bras protecteur autour d'elle. Merle était épuisée, elle était bien trop jeune pour toute cette guerre. Gades décida de la laisser dormir autant qu'elle le souhaitait. Merle avait l'air dans son sommeil si fragile…  
  
Gades montait la garde, mais rien, et cela faisait à présent plus de quatorze heures qu'ils étaient sur l'arbre. Merle s'éveilla enfin, dans les bras de Gades, elle était soudainement gênée.  
  
« - Pardon, j'ignorais…commença Merle  
  
- C'est rien…murmura Gades.  
  
- Combien de temps tu m'as laissé dormir, le soleil va se lever !  
  
- Tu avais besoin de repos, je n'ai rien vu, cette forêt semble abandonnée.  
  
- Nous sommes sur une piste pourtant, mais il va falloir rentrer, Van doit nous attendre, j'ai fait un plan de la forêt, je ne sais pas si cela sera utile.  
  
- Tu veux attendre encore un peu ou partir immédiatement ? demanda Gades.  
  
- Il vaut mieux partir dès à présent ».  
  
A suivre  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Vlà, chapitre 8 fini, dans le chapitre 9, nous retournerons à Fanélia…Il faut que je trouve du temps pour taper le nouveau chapitre, mais c'est cool, il y a pleins de jours fériés qui arrivent ^______^. A bientôt.  
  
Lilith 


	11. Chapitre 9

Avant tout, je remercie mes nouveaux lecteurs de cette fic (Ika, Pao-chan et Jessica) et les anciens. Merci infiniment ^_________________^ Et je remercie aussi Maria et mon Vince pour leur gentille review pour mon autre histoire.  
  
Pardon encore pour l'orthographe décadente et les fautes qui restent…rires…mais à présent je pense que vous avez l'habitude (ouaip je déteste les accords du participe passé je sais !). Pardon aussi pour mes posts qui sont irréguliers mais cela n'est pas de ma faute.  
  
Ps : oui, j'aime toujours autant les petits messages qu'on me laisse après avoir lu mon histoire, ben oui quoi…moi je suis toujours honnête, alors…faites-moi plaisir…Mode d'emploi : à la fin du chapitre il y a un gros bouton bleu « summit a review » on clique est c'est parti pour le message !  
  
Attention : je dois dire un truc : si les perso d'esca ne m'appartiennent pas (et au cas où vous l'auriez pas vu : je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire) : Luce elle, elle est à moi, c'est mon perso, c'est mon petit bébé à moi, rien qu'à moi (en clair pas touche sans mon autorisation), Jo n'appartient qu'à lui vu que c'est mon frangin (lol, s'il savait ce que je vais lui faire bientôt : je vais vous le décrire sous son meilleur jour).  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 9 : Révélations à Fanélia.  
  
  
  
Les premiers de retour au palais furent Van et Hitomi, ils se rendirent directement à la rencontre de Dryden, Elise et Sora pour connaître les résultats de leurs recherches et leur donner une nouvelle direction dans celle-ci : ils devaient essayer de trouver des écrits sur des rêves complémentaires fait par le rêveur, et ils leurs dirent aussi la grande et belle nouvelle : le fait qu'ils étaient quasiment certains que Ryu était un dragon.  
  
L'espoir renaissait dans les cœurs d'Elise et de Sora.  
  
« - Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances Van ? demanda Sora.  
  
- C'est quasiment certain, on va aller à Blu Cent pour vérifier cela, décréta Van.  
  
- Je viens avec toi, fit Sora très déterminée  
  
- Et moi aussi, fit Elise, il faut que je le voie.  
  
- Et si Elise y va, j'en suis, affirma Dryden. »  
  
Dryden était jaloux, il y avait un autre dragon, mais il n'y avait qu'une seule magicienne pour l'instant, et Elise voulait rencontrer ce Ryu, il savait qu'elle était prête à se sacrifier pour éviter la prophétie, cela voulait dire aussi qu'elle pouvait aussi vouloir la réalisation de celle-ci en s'unissant à Ryu. C'est vrai Ryu était dans le bon camp, mais il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'Elise soit à un autre qu'à lui. Dryden se jura qu'il trouverait une autre magicienne, il voulait sauver Gaïa c'est vrai, mais pas au prix de la perte d'Elise. Une autre femme ferait l'affaire.  
  
Van céda, il accepta qu'il soit accompagné pour aller à Blu Cent.  
  
Gades et Merle arrivèrent en fin de matinée, et ils firent leur rapport à Van, Merle pensa qu'elle allait décevoir Van car ils n'avaient rien trouvé, mais qu'elle avait pris le soin de faire une carte, elle espérait ainsi montrer que son expédition n'était pas aussi vaine. Merle avait la peur de l'échec, elle fut surprise de voir Van la complimenter pour sa présence d'esprit, grâce à cette carte, retrouver le camp serait un jeu d'enfant, car il savait à présent où en était l'entrée.  
  
En sortant Merle regarda Gades qui s'était mis à rire.  
  
« - Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Merle  
  
- Toi, tu avais l'air d'une petite fille ayant commis une faute, tu étais très loin de la guerrière que nous connaissons tous. Tu vois bien que Van te fait confiance non ?  
  
- Van est avare en paroles et en compliments, c'est vrai. Hé ! Mais tu es injuste, j'ai pas l'air d'une petite fille.  
  
- Oh que si ! Tu avais l'air d'une petite fille qui allait ce faire gronder par son grand frère.  
  
- Je vais bien rire quand Allen sera là et que tu iras faire ton rapport.  
  
- Tiens quand on parle du loup… »  
  
  
  
Gades désigna le vaisseau qui allait atterrir dans la cour du palais, son sourire disparu quand il vit que l'atterrissage n'était pas une réussite, le vaisseau avait touché le sol assez brutalement.  
  
Gades s'élança immédiatement vers la cour, suivi de près par Merle. Son instinct lui criait que quelque chose de mauvais s'était passé. Jamais Allen n'aurait piloté ainsi, ce devait être Mirana qui était aux commandes. Quand il vit que Mirana ouvrit la porte et appela à l'aide, il courut encore plus vite. Merle aussitôt changea de direction pour aller chercher Van et les autres.  
  
Gades saisit la Princesse par les bras, la secouant presque et lui demanda ce qui s'était passé, il compris qu'Allen avait été blessé gravement au cours de son affrontement avec Dilandeau et que le Guymelef d'Allen était perdu. A ses mots, les mains de Gades se serrèrent plus fort autour des bras de la jeune fille au point de lui faire mal. Mirana indiqua qu'Allen était dans la cabine supérieure du vaisseau pour que Gades la libère. Gades se rendit immédiatement au chevet de son chef, il eu un grand choc quand il le vit inconscient, il entendit soudain un bruit : un grondement menaçant venant de la pièce, Luce montait toujours la garde, et elle entendait le faire correctement.  
  
Gades repéra l'origine du bruit, et se tourna en direction de celui-ci.  
  
Quand Luce vit l'expression décomposée du nouvel arrivant, elle cessa se rendant compte qu'il était un ami d'Allen.  
  
« - Il a l'air d'aller mieux, expliqua-t-elle, la fièvre est tombée, qui es- tu ? .  
  
- Gades le second d'Allen et toi qui es-tu ?  
  
- Luce, il faut un médecin pour voir s'il va mieux.  
  
- J'aurais dû partir avec lui, se reprocha Gades. »  
  
Le médecin du palais arriva en même temps que tous les autres. Il examina attentivement le blessé et dit qu'il avait été parfaitement soigné, qu'il était normal qu'il ne se réveille pas encore vu la nature du choc subit, mais qu'il était hors de danger à présent.  
  
Van pensa qu'il était responsable de ce qui venait se passer, et rien que de voir le visage défait de Gades lui faisait sentir un sentiment de honte immense, personne d'autre que lui n'était responsable. Il fallait à présent qu'il avoue tout à ses compagnons, ils devaient savoir pourquoi ils combattaient réellement, mais il ne le ferait que lorsque Allen serait réveillé.  
  
Van s'approcha de Gades et posa sa main sur son dos, il lui murmura qu'il était désolé et il s'excusa auprès de lui. Gades le regarda alors incrédule, lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser qu'il était le seul responsable.  
  
Mirana qui avait tout entendu les détrompa rapidement, leur expliquant les exactes circonstances de l'accident. Les deux hommes se sentirent un peu soulagé mais pas entièrement.  
  
Van ne perdit en rien de sa résolution de tout avouer à ses amis.  
  
Allen fut transporter dans une chambre du palais, et tous restèrent à son chevet. Malgré la fatigue Mirana voulait rester auprès de lui. Mais tous les uns après les autres à force de rester silencieux finirent par s'endormir excepté Hitomi. Au levé du soleil, Allen ouvrit enfin les yeux, il fut surpris de voir autant de monde autour de lui, il ne savait pas où il était, en fait il se souvenait que d'une chose : son combat perdu contre Dilandeau et la perte du son Guymelef. Il avait mal partout, mais il voulait se lever.  
  
«  - Ne bougez pas Chevalier, fit Hitomi, vous allez ouvrit vos blessures sinon.  
  
- Grande Prêtresse ?  
  
- Appelez-moi Hitomi, vous avez été blessé et c'est Mirana qui vous a sauvé de la noyade et vous a opéré. Sans elle vous ne seriez plus de notre monde. Mirana et Luce ont refusé de vous quitter, elles vous ont veillé tant que leurs forces leurs ont permis. »  
  
Allen était très surpris, Mirana avait réellement fait cela pour lui ?!  
  
« - J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, le Shé…  
  
- Je sais, fit Allen, je me souviens de cela. Mais à part cela qu'ont donné les recherches ?  
  
- Il y a enfin un espoir, Ryu le chef des chimères est un dragon et sa base est à Blu Cent. »  
  
Luce s'éveilla enfin et poussa un cri de joie qui réveilla tous les autres.  
  
Mirana était tellement heureuse qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux, et Merle vit dans les yeux un peu trop brillants de Gades. Mirana pris Van à part et lui demanda l'autorisation de rester au palais pour veiller sur Allen. Van ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle demandait une telle autorisation mais il l'a lui accorda.  
  
Van pris la parole, il devait dire enfin toute la vérité.  
  
« - Ecoutez-moi, commença Van, tout d'abord tout ce qui sera dit ici ne devra pas quitter ses murs, d'avance je présente mes excuses à vous tous… tous regardèrent Van interloqués, J'ai deux choses très importantes à vous dire, mais comprenez-moi tout ce que j'ai fait était dicté par des bonnes intentions, tout d'abord, Hitomi n'est pas la Grande Prêtresse, mais c'est la nouvelle Prophetesse qui vient de la Lune des Illusions…des exclamations de surprises fusèrent de toutes parts… S'il vous plait, tonna Van…Elle a besoin de notre aide à tous pour repartir chez elle car le torii par lequel elle est venue sur Gaïa a été détruit… »  
  
Dryden et Elise comprenaient enfin le sens de leurs recherches et de l'insistance de Van à ce sujet. Van pris une profonde inspiration et continua.  
  
«- Il y a autre chose, s'il vous plait Dryden et Elise, ne voyez là aucune malice de ma part dans ce que je vais vous dire à tous à présent. Je ne suis pas celui de la prophétie…car même mon royaume ignore ce que je suis, j'ai gardé ce secret très longtemps…  
  
- La prophétie ? murmura Elise surprise. »   
  
Van enleva sa chemise, et se fit déployer ses ailes dans une explosion de plumes blanches. Les autres le regardèrent complètement médusés.  
  
« - La prophétie, pour se réaliser à besoin d'un amour du dragon pour la magicienne, c'est ma mère qui m'a dit cela, Elise et moi ne sommes pas ceux par qui la prophétie se réalisera.  
  
- Cela fait donc trois dragons mais qu'une magicienne, commença Dryden abasourdit.  
  
- Non en fait cela fait quatre dragons, Dorinkirk en est un aussi, fit Van, mais cela ne l'as pas empêché de détruire ceux de son propre camp. Il devient urgent à présent d'aller à la rencontre de notre nouvel allié, il faudra le convaincre de nous rejoindre. Qui vient ? »  
  
Tous à part, Luce, Mirana et Allen acceptèrent. Luce donna son collier de perles à Van pour qu'il le remette à sa mère et lui donna un message à lui délivré. Elle voulait que sa mère sache qu'elle allait bien, mais qu'elle ne reviendrait que lorsqu'elle aurait fini la mission qu'elle s'était donnée : veiller sur Allen et aider Mirana.  
  
Dryden qui sentait la jalousie poindre en lui, alla voir Van avec Elise.  
  
« - Comment es-tu certain de ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, demanda Dryden, et pourquoi ne pas avoir dit ce que tu es ?  
  
- Ne soit pas vexé, mais j'ai promis à ma mère de ne pas dire ce que j'étais à la légère, et je lui dois cela, elle aurait pu s'envoler lors de l'attaque de Zaïbacher mais elle ne l'a pas fait pour nous protéger Folken et moi. Je lui dois cela. Par ailleurs, ma mère m'a dit qu'une expérience a été menée, l'union d'un dragon et d'une magicienne mais cette tentative à échouée, car il n'y avait aucun lien entre eux, ma mère pense que cela n'a pas fonctionné à cause du manque d'amour du Dragon pour la magicienne.  
  
- Je comprends tes raisons à présent, fit Dryden légèrement soulagé.  
  
- Cela veut dire que vous ne m'aimez pas, fit Elise.  
  
- Je ne vous aime pas comme cela, mais vous avez mon amitié, fit Van avec un gracieux sourire.  
  
- Vous avez la mienne aussi, mais à présent, je comprends que je suis en danger, Dilandeau lui m'aime à sa manière…  
  
- On te protègera, commença Dryden »  
  
Tous allèrent préparer leurs expéditions, en laissant seuls Mirana et Allen. Luce était sur les genoux de Mirana.  
  
« - Princesse Mirana…  
  
- Mirana, corrigea-t-elle.  
  
- Je te remercie Mirana de m'avoir sauvé et soigné, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais m'acquitter de ma dette…J'avoue que je t'ai mal jugée, pardon.  
  
- Ce n'est rien, elle était surprise Allen la tutoyait pour la première fois de sa vie, il l'a remerciait et la traitait enfin comme une égale, je savais que pour toi, je n'étais qu'une Princesse gâtée pourrie. C'est la première fois que tu me dis une chose réellement gentille.  
  
- Pardon Princesse. »  
  
Allen était réellement désolé mais il préféra changer de sujet.  
  
« - Jo est dans le palais ? demanda-t-il  
  
- Oui, il est en train de bricoler dans le Crusade  
  
- Ou faire la sieste, fit Allen plus réaliste, il faut que je le vois, j'ai une mission à lui confier.  
  
- Que va-tu lui demander ?  
  
- Je vais lui confier la mission de prouver et de trouver la mission de sa vie, découvrir si oui ou non, mon père a construit ou non un Guymelef du nom de Dinarzade. Le Dinarzade pour lequel toute ma famille a été sacrifiée. Je n'ai plus que ça pour vaincre Zaïbacher.  
  
- Tu veux lui confier la mission de prouver qu'un mythe existe ? Tu veux lui confier la mission de trouver le Guymelef volant aussi puissant que l'Escaflowne, à lui ?  
  
- Je comprends ton incrédulité, je devrais confier cette mission à Luce alors, fit Allen en plaisantant, mais je t'assure qu'il est le meilleur mécano de tout Gaïa quand il ne dort pas. »  
  
Luce se dit qu'elle avait aussi un rôle à jouer, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle pouvait le trouver ce Guymelef.  
  
A suivre  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Vlà, chapitre 9 est fini, dans le chapitre 10, nous verrons ce qui se passe à Zaïbacher et nous auront un petit bout des souvenirs de ce cher Jajuka.  
  
A bientôt, mais Dieu seul sait quand.  
  
Lilith 


	12. Chapitre 10

Séquence remerciements en tout genre : je remercie tout mes lecteurs de leur infinie patience : patience pour l'attente de nouveaux chapitres de cette fic (mais j'insiste sur le fait que tout n'est pas sous mon contrôle) et patience pour l'orthographe toujours aussi décadente pardon .mais à présent je pense que vous avez l'habitude.  
  
Rah, j'oublie le plus important : je remercie ma muse : elle me fait toujours passer d'agréables moments, elle m'oblige parfois à écrire plusieurs fics en même temps et parfois elle et moi avons des divergences d'opinions, mais au final.c'est cool et stimulant.  
  
J'aime toujours autant les petits messages qu'on me laisse après avoir lu mon histoire cela me motive pour taper la suite vous savez ?.Mode d'emploi : à la fin du chapitre il y a un gros bouton bleu « summit a review » on clique est c'est parti pour le message ! Mais j'ai aussi d'autres histoires disponibles pour vous faire patienter.puis il y a une section de deux pages de fic françaises Escaflowne !  
  
Attention : je dois dire un truc : si les perso d'esca ne m'appartiennent pas (et au cas où vous l'auriez pas vu : je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire) : Luce elle, elle est à moi, c'est mon perso, c'est mon petit bébé à moi, rien qu'à moi (en clair pas touche sans mon autorisation), Jo n'appartient qu'à lui vu que c'est mon frangin (il a finalement su ce que je tramais dans son dos, heu, sans commentaire)  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 10 : Où quand Brutus.  
  
Dans le palais froid et impersonnel de Dorinkirk tout semblait tourner au ralenti pour cause de pénurie d'energist. Dorinkirk était furieux contre Dilandeau, il tenait ce dernier pour responsable de tout ce qui allait mal dans son empire, de plus il n'avait toujours pas pu retrouver la Princesse Elise : la clé de son futur pouvoir.  
  
Ce qui le rendait encore plus furieux que tout le reste, c'était qu'il avait appris qu'il avait tué le dernier Schezar vivant, alors comment pouvait-il construire une armée de Guymelefs volants capable de soumettre Gaïa ?  
  
Et que dire à présent que le rebelle Ryu avait libéré une grande partie des esclaves ? Restait-il une chose qui tournait dans ce maudit Empire ?  
  
Dilandeau se tenait en face de lui, il ne disait rien, il avait l'air trop satisfait de sa vengeance. Exaspéré Dorinkirk congédia son fils. cela ne servait à rien de lui parler vu qu'il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.  
  
En sortant de la salle du trône, Dilandeau se mit à rire.  
  
« - Jajuka !!! Viens ici. - Oui ?. - L'heure est venue, il est temps que Zaïbacher connaisse un grand changement. - J'ai compris, fit Jajuka l'air entendu. »  
  
Jajuka entra dans la salle du trône et trouva un prétexte pour en faire sortir tout les gardes présent. Jajuka les suivit au dehors.  
  
Dilandeau rentra discrètement dans la grande salle. Il pris les trois pierres energist de leurs emplacements dans le trône. Puis il se plaça face à son père qui ne s'était encore aperçu de rien.  
  
« - Père, un grand changement va intervenir, commença Dilandeau, à partir d'aujourd'hui vous ne serez plus notre empereur. »  
  
Dorinkirk commençait à perdre ses forces, ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur quand il comprit qu'il allait mourir.  
  
« - A partir de ce jour, il y a un nouvel Empereur : Dilandeau Albatou, et je vais détruire Gaïa car telle est ma volonté, que cela soit par le biais de la douce Elise ou par le biais des armes. - Pourquoi ? souffla Dorinkirk - Je n'ai jamais compté pour toi, fit amèrement Dilandeau, alors rien n'a d'importance. »  
  
Dilandeau sortit de la salle laissant Dorinkirk rendre son dernier souffle seul.  
  
*******  
  
Jajuka gardait l'entrée la porte de la salle du trône, il savait ce que Dilandeau avait en tête.il se remémora ses souvenirs.  
  
Il se souvenait du temps où il était enfant, dans le camps où il vivait alors, le camp avait un chef mais il était vil. Le chef aimait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur sa tribut, et personne dans la camp n'osait contester cela.  
  
Jajuka était un orphelin depuis peu, et il avait été recueilli par des membres éloignés de sa famille. Il ne saurait dire si son enfance avait été heureuse un jour, c'était si loin.  
  
Un jour Zaïbacher fit son entrée dans son village. Ils voulaient capturer des esclaves, et Jajuka avait fait parti de lot, tout comme une grande partie de la tribut.  
  
Il avait dû travailler dans les mines d'energist pendant plus de 10 ans, en fait, il en avait perdu le cours.  
  
Puis un jour il découvrit l'horrible vérité : il avait été vendu par le chef de son propre clan comme esclave. Le fait d'avoir été trahit par quelqu'un de sa propre espèce le heurtait tant, qu'il avait fini par haïr tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Son clan, les humains, Zaïbacher et le monde entier. Sa haine seule le maintenait en vie, il rêvait de vengeance, ses sentiments négatifs lui avaient permis de rester en vie plus longtemps que les autres. La vie d'un esclave dans une mine d'energist n'est que de 6 mois.  
  
Les gardes s'étonnaient de sa longévité, il était si jeune quand il était entré dans la mine.  
  
Et un jour, le jour de sa libération intervint enfin. lors d'une tournée d'inspection de Dilandeau, il fut remarqué par lui. Dilandeau avait lu la haine dans ses yeux, la haine du monde entier, une haine aussi grande que la sienne. Dilandeau avait alors pensé qu'il serait un allié précieux pour lui, mais il devait gagner sa confiance, et il avait réussi.  
  
Dilandeau interrogea tous les gardes de la mine, et il appris que l'être que Jajuka haïssait le plus au monde était le chef qui l'avait trahi.  
  
Le lendemain, Dilandeau revient à la mine, il avait un cadeau pour Jajuka, il le convoqua donc dans la tente de commandement, Jajuka était prêt à tout à ce moment là.  
  
« - Bonjour Jajuka, fit Dilandeau, j'ai une offre à te faire. - Je pense qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse accepter de vous, répondit Jajuka. - Tu te trompes.oui, tu te trompes. J'ai un présent pour toi, tu deviendras mon bras droit, tu seras respecté et craint. Tu deviendras encore plus fort. »  
  
Jajuka ne répondit rien, l'offre était surprenante. Il croyait que l'homme se moquait de lui.  
  
« - Une chimère à une place de commandement ? Vous rêvez.. - Non, et j'ai une preuve de ce que j'avance. »  
  
Dilandeau désigna la cloche qui couvrait un plat en argent. Jajuka s'approcha du plat, il y avait une odeur de sang.et il souleva l'objet.dessous, il y avait la tête du chef de clamp.  
  
« - Vois-tu ceci n'est qu'un gage de ma bonne foi, j'ai besoin de toi. - J'accepte. »  
  
Ce fut le début d'une nouvelle vie pour Jajuka, lui et Dilandeau étaient devenus plus que des collaborateurs ou des alliés, ils étaient devenus de vrais amis inséparables, malgré les différences, malgré le qu'en dira-t-on. Jajuka avait sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois la vie de Dilandeau et Dilandeau avait fait de même pour lui.  
  
De toute sa vie Jajuka n'aurait jamais cru cela possible : avoir un véritable ami, avoir un véritable frère. Dilandeau était finalement la seule bonne chose qui lui soit arrivé et il savait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui, Jajuka savait aussi que la réciproque était vraie.Cette pensée suffisait à illuminé le monde dans lequel il vivait..  
  
  
  
A suivre *************************************************************************  
  
Vlà, chapitre 10 est fini, dans le chapitre 11, nous amis vont aller à Blu Cent.personnellement j'aime bien le chapitre 11 car il va se passer pleins de choses plutôt marrantes.  
  
A bientôt, mais Dieu seul sait quand.  
  
Lilith 


	13. chapitre 11

Séquence remerciements en tout genre : je remercie tout mes lecteurs de leur infinie patience : patience pour l'attente de nouveau chapitres de cette fic (mais j'insiste sur le fait que tout n'est pas sous mon contrôle) et patience pour l'orthographe toujours aussi décadente pardon .mais à présent je pense que vous avez l'habitude. Puis si vous voyez pas trop les fautes, ben c'est tant mieux ^_~ Vous êtes vraiment trop gentils avec moi !!! Chap. 11 est un très long chapitre, cool non ?  
  
Rah, j'oublie le plus important : je remercie ma muse : elle me fait toujours passer d'agréables moments, elle m'oblige parfois à écrire plusieurs fics en même temps et parfois elle et moi avons des divergences d'opinions, mais au final.c'est cool et stimulant. Je n'ai plus toutes mes fics ici à cause de l'interdiction nc-17 : donc http://perso.wanadoo.fr/mariaferrari et sur http://mediaminer.org sous le nom de Pretty Lilith ^^  
  
J'aime toujours autant les petits messages qu'on me laisse après avoir lu mon histoire cela me motive pour taper la suite vous savez ? En plus ils sont vraiment gentils !!!.Mode d'emploi : à la fin du chapitre il y a un gros bouton bleu « summit a review » on clique est c'est parti pour le message ! (Le mode d'emploi c'est pour Eni ^^) Mais j'ai aussi d'autres histoires disponibles pour vous faire patienter.puis il y a une section d'au moins deux pages de fic françaises Escaflowne ! Puis y a pas qu'Escaflowne ^^  
  
Attention : je dois dire un truc : si les perso d'esca ne m'appartiennent pas (et au cas où vous l'auriez pas vu : je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire) : Luce elle, elle est à moi, c'est mon perso, c'est mon petit bébé à moi, rien qu'à moi (en clair pas touche sans mon autorisation), Jo n'appartient qu'à lui vu que c'est mon frangin (il a finalement su ce que je tramait dans son dos, heu, sans commentaire).  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 11 : Blu Cent, son camp d'entraînement, ses sources chaudes,.  
  
A bord du petit cargo que Mirana avait utilisé avec Allen, toute l'équipe se dirigeait vers Blu Cent.  
  
Grâce à la carte de Merle, ils trouvèrent facilement la cascade qui était l'entrée du camp. Ils se posèrent non loin de là, et recouvrirent le cargo de branches pour qu'il puisse passer inaperçu. Merle et Gades étaient en tête, ils montraient le chemin. En passant devant le nid, Gades sourit à Merle. Merle rougit au souvenir de sa nuit dans les bras de Gades.  
  
Le pire, c'est que le nid n'était pas loin de la cascade. Ils préfèrent taire cela aux autres. Face à la cascade, Sora avait le c?ur plein d'espoir, tellement qu'il faillit éclater. Merle s'engagea la première suivie de tout les autres. Elle alluma une torche qui était dans la grotte. Elle regarda s'il y avait des pièges ou des gardes mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela. La grotte déboucha sur un trou de verdure enserré de parois rocheuses. Toujours personne en vue ?  
  
Soudain deux splendides femmes léopards armées apparurent, l'une d'elle était dorée et l'autre argentée.  
  
« -Ne bougez plus ! Crièrent-elle »  
  
Merle se plaça face à elles.Une fille tigre avec des humains, les femmes léopards hésitèrent.  
  
« -Qui êtes vous ? demanda la femme dorée. - Je suis Van Slandar de Fanel, Roi de Fanélia, je viens de rencontrer un de vos chefs Lum, il m'envoie pour que je puisse rencontrer Ryu. »  
  
Van brandit le collier de Lum.  
  
« - Eirya, prévient les autres, ils sont nos hôtes. - Bien Narya. »  
  
Eirya remarqua alors Sora, jamais de sa vie elle n'avait vu un être tel qu'elle. Elle n'avait vu jamais de Fairie et pour cause.  
  
« - Qui êtes vous ? fit elle en s'adressant à Sora - La Princesse Sora de Fairie. - Sora.fit sur un ton surpris Eirya, mais elle n'ajouta rien de plus. »  
  
Le petit groupe se dirigea vers les huttes du clamp. Les maisons étaient dans les arbres, certains d'entre eux étaient reliés par des passerelles. D'autres abris étaient creusés à même les troncs qui étaient énormes. Il y avait toutes sortes de Chimères qui vivaient dans le camp.  
  
Van demanda à voir Lina la femme de Lum avant toute chose. Il lui délivra le message que sa fille lui avait confié et il lui donna le collier de l'enfant. Lina sourit elle savait que sa fille avait une mission et qu'elle était en sécurité.  
  
Eirya expliqua que Ryu n'était pas dans le camp car il était parti en mission commando.  
  
« -Il ne devrait plus tarder à venir. Fit Eirya. - Le plus tôt sera le mieux, dit Van, je dois lui demander une chose importante à lui demander. - Vous êtes les bienvenus, ici, Roi Van tous connaissent votre réputation. - Merci, nous acception votre hospitalité avec plaisir et nous partagerons nos vivres avec vous si vous le souhaitez. - Je vous remercie »  
  
Merle se sentait déjà à l'aise dans le camp, elle jouait avec les enfants.  
  
Eirya et Narya firent visiter le camp au reste du groupe.  
  
« - Ici, nous avons une source chaude, et là bas, c'est l'endroit où nous prenons tous nos repas. Nous avons attribué des tâches à tour de rôle, .et cet arbre là, c'est celui de Ryu. »  
  
Le camp était vraiment un endroit très sûr, et Elise s'y sentait en sécurité.  
  
Après quelques minutes tous avaient trouver de quoi s'occuper, les filles aidèrent à préparer le repas, Gades coupait du bois, Dryden s'était lancé dans un projet visant à créer des ascenseurs à contrepoids pour les vieux du camps, et Van était parti chercher de la nourriture avec les femmes léopards.  
  
Pendant la préparation du repas, Hitomi raconta que dans son pays aussi il y avait de nombreuses sources chaudes et elle raconta aussi ce qu'était l'onsen : les bains public. Sora lui répondit que cela se faisait également sur Gaïa. Puis elles décidèrent d'aller à la source le soir même.  
  
La journée se passa paisible et sans encombre.  
  
Les filles s'étaient données rendez-vous aux sources. La source avait été aménagée par les Chimères car il y avait une séparation de pierres qui coupait le lac en deux. Il fallait se laver un peu plus loin, l'eau avait été déviée en deux endroits pour permettre de faire ses ablutions en toute tranquillité.  
  
Elise avait tortillé ses longs cheveux autour d'une branche effeuillée, et Sora avait natté les siens.  
  
Une fois toutes dans l'eau de la source, elles discutèrent de choses et d'autres, Hitomi leurs parla de la Lune des Illusions, et Sora leur confia son espoir de revoir un jour Folken.  
  
« - Qui est Folken ? demanda Hitomi. - C'est le frère aîné de Van, mon fiancé. Il a disparu le jour de la mort des parents de Van. - Et tu l'attends depuis tout ce temps ? S'étonna Elise. - Oui, il m'a promis qu'il ne mourrait pas tant qu'il vivra dans mon c?ur. Je chante tout les jours pour lui, avoua Sora. - C'est donc cela ta chanson. fit Elise »  
  
Merle arriva enfin et se glissa prestement dans l'eau.  
  
« - Je croyais que les chats n'aimaient pas l'eau, remarqua Hitomi - Je ne suis pas un chat, mais une chimère tigre, fit Merle un sourire aux lèvres, les autres ne vont pas tarder. - Qui ça ? demanda Hitomi. »  
  
Elle eu rapidement sa réponse, les torches approchèrent de l'eau. C'était Gades, Dryden et Van.  
  
« - Bonsoir, lança Gades, qui planta sa torche dans le sol. » Les autres firent de même. Hitomi rougit jusqu'au front, elle releva ses genoux et croisa ses bras sur eux, bien qu'elle avait une serviette enroulée autour d'elle, elle était timide et pudique.  
  
Les nouveaux venus entrèrent dans l'eau.  
  
De l'autre coté du petit mur de pierre, au dessus duquel on ne pouvait voir que le visage et une partie du buste des autres, Hitomi croisa le regard de Van, qui soudainement était aussi gêné qu'elle, mais lui le cachait mieux. Hitomi avait envie de sortir de l'eau, mais elle ne pouvait plus.  
  
D'un coté et de l'autre les discutions allaient bon train, et seuls Hitomi et Van restaient silencieux. Ils étaient mués comme des carpes, et dès que leurs regards se croisaient, ils rougissaient et détournaient le regard.  
  
A la lueur des torches, Elise soudain vit dans le dos de Sora, une fleur de Lotus rosée.  
  
« -Tiens, fit Elise, tu as presque la même chose que moi, mais moi il s'agit d'une fleur de Iris bleue. Qui t'as fait cela ? »  
  
Dryden, n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation, la prit au vol.  
  
« - Tu es sûre Elise de ce que tu viens de dire ? fit Dryden - Oui ! - C'est la marque des magiciens. C'est le signe de leur appartenance au monde magique. Cela veut dire que Sora est aussi une magicienne, répondit Dryden soudainement très enthousiaste. »  
  
Sora était sous le choc.  
  
« - Je n'ai aucun pouvoir magique, protesta Sora. - Si, tu en as, mais tu ne sais pas les utiliser, répondit Elise, regardes, j'agis sur l'eau ».  
  
Elise se concentra un petit instant, et elle forma un petit jet d'eau dans le bassin.  
  
« -Donc, résuma Dryden, nous avons quatre dragons et deux magiciennes. »  
  
Van et Sora réalisèrent alors une chose horrible. Si Folken n'avait pas disparu, Sora et lui auraient pu réaliser la bonne prophétie. Sora pleura en silence, c'était trop injuste.  
  
Tous réalisèrent alors la même chose, et un silence inconfortable s'installa dans le bassin, il y a 10 ans, la paix aurait pu intervenir sur Gaïa.  
  
Hitomi pris Sora dans ses bras pour la consoler.  
  
« - Comment tu pouvais savoir, murmura Hitomi, tu n'y es pour rien. - Sora, fit Van de l'autre coté, Sora regardes moi, tu sais tout n'es pas perdu, mais toi, à présent tu es aussi en danger qu'Elise. - Il a raison, approuva Merle. »  
  
Sora voulait en avoir le c?ur net, elle devait parler aux femmes léopard.  
  
« - Hitomi, je t'en prie aide moi à me lever, j'ai les jambes coupées, mais il faut que j'aille voir Eirya. »  
  
Elles se levèrent trop rapidement pour Van, il n'avait pas était assez rapide pour se relever, il eu le temps d'entre apercevoir le corps dénudé et gracieux d'Hitomi.  
  
Sora entra seule dans la maison de Eirya.  
  
« - Que voulez vous savoir Princesse. ? - Qui est Ryu ? - C'est notre chef, il nous a sauvé il y a 10 ans Narya et moi. Des chasseurs nous acculaient à une falaise, il nous a sauvé en nous rattrapant en pleine chute. - Ryu ne montre son visage à personne, car des hommes de Zaïbacher l'on blessé et brûlé, il est défiguré et sur tout le corps il porte des cicatrices, il porte un masque de cuir constamment, je dois dire que si le connaissais pas, j'aurais peur en le voyant, il porte une grande cape de cuir avec une grande capuche, on dirait l'image qu'on se fait de la mort faite réalité. Mais il est si bon et calme.même si parfois il est un peu amer. - Quand je me suis présentée à vous vous avez été surprise par mon nom, je peux en connaître la raison ? - C'est vrai, Sora est un nom qu'il a prononcé une fois seulement, il était gravement blessé, une blessure au bras, il avait de la fièvre et il délirait, nous avons cru qu'il en mourrait. - Pouvez-vous me dire autre chose sur lui, s'il vous plait. - Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez, Princesse. - Je cherche à savoir si Ryu est en réalité Folken Lacour de Fanel, c'est important. - Je l'ignore, mais vous aurez votre réponse au petit matin, il revient au camp. »  
  
Sora sorti de chez Eirya, et annonça à Hitomi que demain matin Ryu arrivera au camp.  
  
***  
  
Elise et Dryden se tenaient à l'écart des autres, autour d'un feu.  
  
« - Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette Elise. - Sans le vouloir j'ai blessé Sora. - Non au contraire tu l'as aidé. Il y a une chance que Ryu soit en réalité Folken, si c'est le cas Gaïa a une chance. - En parlant de cela, tu te souvient de ta promesse ? - Oui. - Et tu as choisi ? »  
  
Dryden sorti de sa poche un petit coffret, et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il y avait deux bagues semblables, de taille différentes, elles étaient gravées, et sur le dessus de chacune il y avait une toute petite boîte incrustée dans l'anneau, c'était invisible à l'?il nu, il fallait appuyer sur le couvercle pour qu'elle s'ouvre.  
  
« - A l'intérieur, il y a un poison totalement indolore mais foudroyant. - Pourquoi il y a deux bagues Dryden ? - Parce que je ne te quitterais pas tant que Dillandeau vivra. Si nous sommes pris, nous le serons à deux. - Je ne comprends pas. - Si nous sommes pris, je pourrais certainement obtenir de te dire au revoir, alors je baiserais ta main, comme ceci, absorbant le poison, puis je te donnerais un baiser. - Mais nous mourrons tous les deux ! Pourquoi ? - Parce que je t'aime Elise, et que sans toi, je n'en ai plus rien à faire de ma vie. - Je t'aime. »  
  
Dryden passa la bague au doigt d'Elise et Elise fit de même à Dryden. Sous les étoiles ils échangèrent leur premier baiser qui scellait leur promesse et leur amour.  
  
« - Si on se marie, fit Dryden pris d'une subite inspiration, on annule la prophétie non ? - Je n'en sais rien, cela à l'air trop simple, mais c'est oui ! - C'est oui ? Alors on fait ça tout de suite ! - Comment ça tout de suite ? - J'ai peur que tu ne changes d'avis ! - Ce n'est pas mon genre, Dryden. »  
  
Dryden embrassa de nouveau Elise.  
  
***  
  
Van était seul à coté d'un feu, il contemplait les flammes, en pensant à Hitomi, elle l'obsédait et l'attirait. Parfois il ne comprenait pas exactement comment, mais certains regards comme ce soir à la source, le faisait flotter. Hitomi était une énigme pour lui, elle était à la fois si forte et si fragile. Il avait si souvent rêvé de la fille idéale. Et oui, il devait admettre qu'Hitomi correspondait à tout ce qu'il désirait.mais il avait promis de trouver un moyen de partir, elle devra partir à un moment où à un autre. Van s'efforçait d'oublier cela. Il fallait profiter du moment présent. Cela lui faisait bien trop mal de penser que bientôt elle s'en ira.Alors il vaut mieux rien lui dire. Pour ne pas avoir mal, pour ne pas qu'elle aie mal.  
  
Il s'efforça à penser à autre chose : la prophétie qui aurait pu être réalisée avec Folken et Sora. Il espérait de tout son c?ur que Ryu soit Folken, Sora ne pourra jamais supporter une telle déception.  
  
***  
  
« - Je crois que Van se fait du soucis pour moi, fit Sora. - Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Hitomi. - Je le connais depuis qu'il est né, fit Sora avec un beau sourire, il se fait énormément de soucis, Van est quelqu'un d'inquiet mais il ne le montre que rarement. Je crois que je vais essayer de trouver mon don magique, Elise m'a expliqué comme elle fait, il faut juste que je trouve qu'elle est ma magie. - Cela ne va pas être simple, remarqua Hitomi. - Je vais essayer aussi fort que je peux, je vais m'y mettre maintenant. Tu ferais bien de rejoindre Van. - Van ? Mais pourquoi ? fit Hitomi qui ne comprenait pas. »  
  
Sora lui fit un des gracieux sourires dont elle avait le secret quand elle ne voulait pas répondre à une question.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi se rapprocha du feu où Van semblait se réchauffer, il était perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
« - Je peux rester auprès de toi Van ? »  
  
Van sursauta et regarda Hitomi pendant un instant, c'était comme s'il avait compris autre chose, comme si elle l'avait invité à . Van se ressaisit.  
  
« - Oui bien sur. Sora à l'air d'aller mieux, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour elle mais je t'en remercie. - Je n'ai rien fait, Ryu arrive au lever du soleil. - J'aimerais déjà y être. - Moi aussi, fit Hitomi, tu sais Sora s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. - Je le sais, elle s'inquiète trois fois plus que n'importe qui, elle est ma mère, ma s?ur, mon amie, mais elle ne devrait pas. Elle sait que je suis inquiet mais c'est pour elle. - Elle le sait aussi, Van. Tu as peur qu'elle soit déçue ? - Oui, j'ai peur que Ryu ne lui cause une très grande déception. Elle pense à Folken tous les jours, elle chante pour lui tous les jours. - Je l'ai déjà entendue chanter, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit. - C'est du Fairie ancien, sa chanson est une chanson d'amour, comme tu t'y attends. Elle dit qu'elle espère le retour de son seul amour, qu'elle peut l'attendre toute sa vie car son amour pour lui est au delà de tout ce qui existe, peu importe les épreuves. Si dans cette vie, elle ne le retrouve pas, dans l'autre ils pourront s'aimer, car elle est certaine que leur amour est réciproque et qu'il est éternel. - C'est triste. - Mais elle l'aime de tout son être, j'envie cela, avoua Van. »  
  
Hitomi resta silencieuse, méditant les paroles de Van, elle aussi enviait un tel amour.  
  
Après un moment, Van reprit la parole.  
  
« - J'aimerais rêver du moment de la prophétie, murmura Van. - Pourquoi ? - Pour pouvoir agir sur le destin. - Mais tu peux agir toi moi sur le destin Van, regardes, tu est ici, tu veux que Ryu soit votre chef à tous, tu veux allier tous les royaumes contre Zaïbacher ! - Tu as raison, mais tu ne comprends pas. commença Van, personne n'ira contre une prophétie ! Le destin est ainsi plus facile à changer ! - Il n'y a pas de destin plus facile Van, souvent les prophétesses vous ont laissé des choix, d'autres comme ma grand-mère vous offrent la liberté, l'espoir ! - Je comprends ce que tu veux me dire, mais si le destin pouvait être changé. »  
  
Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Dryden et d'Elise.  
  
Hitomi remarqua immédiatement l'air très heureux du couple et les deux bagues. Van se semblait s'être rendu compte de rien.  
  
« - Van, nous avons un service à te demander. commença Dryden. - Oui, si c'est en mon pouvoir. - Cela fait partie de tes prérogatives en fait, hé bien, par où commencer. »  
  
Dryden pour une fois ne trouvait pas ses mots, et Elise rougissait à vue d'?il. Hitomi prit la parole.  
  
« - Je crois que tu devrais regarder leur mains, Van, je pense que tu vas comprendre. »  
  
Dryden tenait la main d'Elise.  
  
« - Vous êtes fiancés ? fit Van. - Nous voulons nous marier ce soir, répondit Dryden. »  
  
Van et Hitomi ouvrirent grand les yeux, c'était rapide.  
  
« - Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais demander cela, mais à Aston Grava. Je ne peux pas te donner la main d'Elise. - Mon père n'y verra aucun inconvénient, et c'est un moyen de lutter contre la prophétie de la destruction de Gaïa. - En tant que Roi, peux nous marier non ? - Quoi maintenant et tout de suite ?! Oui, je peux marier des gens, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait, je n'ai pas toute la cérémonie en tête. - Moi je sais, fit Hitomi, j'ai beaucoup discuté avec la vraie grande prêtresse. - Merci Hitomi, fit Elise. - Bon bien, je vois que je n'ai pas le choix, fit Van. - Faut que tu viennes m'aider Van, tu connais le serment non ? - Oui, je le connais. - Faut réveiller tout le monde, trouver une coupe, du vin, un lien ou un ruban.»  
  
Hitomi pris Van par la main et l'entraîna en courant pour chercher le matériel nécessaire, et en même temps lui rappeler la cérémonie. Van était déjà épuisé rien qu'à la regarder.  
  
***  
  
Un peu plus tard.  
  
Le village en entier était réuni autour de l'autel improvisé d'Hitomi.  
  
Sur une table elle avait posé une nappe blanche, elle avait cueilli des brassées de fleurs, préparé la coupe de vin, trouvé un long ruban rouge. Devant l'autel, Van présidait la cérémonie aidé en cela par Hitomi.  
  
Gades était le garçon d'honneur de Dryden, Merle était la demoiselle d'honneur d'Elise. Dryden était très nerveux et visiblement ému. Il manquait Elise.qui ne tarda pas a faire son apparition au bras de Sora, elle était rayonnante, un bouquet de fleurs sauvage à la main et des fleurs dans ses longs cheveux. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche très simple, dieu seul sait où Hitomi avait trouvé cela. Elise était magnifique.  
  
Van commença :  
  
« - Nous sommes ici, tous réunis pour unir deux êtres cher à mon c?ur. Cette union est sacrée et rien ne pourra jamais la détruire ou la compromettre. Nous ne sommes pas dans un temple pour la célébrée, mais cela n'a aucune importance, chaque endroit où cette cérémonie à lieu devient un lieu sacré. Il n'y a pas de plus beau temple que sous ce ciel illuminé d'étoiles, dans cette luxuriante forêt. Dryden Fassa veut tu prendre pour épouse Elise Eries Aston, promet de l'aimer, de l'honorer, de la chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, dans la joie ou la peine. Le promet-tu ? - Je le jure, répondit-il »  
  
Van fit promettre la même chose à Elise.  
  
« - Fait boire ton épouse à la coupe Dryden. Cette coupe représente le partage des époux.»  
  
Elise bu à la coupe puis fit boire Dryden à son tour. Hitomi récupéra la coupe.  
  
« - Ce lien représente le lien de l'union, chaque époux est la moitié de l'autre, et l'un sans l'autre n'est plus rien, vous êtes à présent un tout uni à jamais. »  
  
Les époux se donnèrent les mains, et Van les lia l'un à l'autre, nouant plusieurs fois le ruban.  
  
« - A partir de maintenant et à jamais, je vous déclare mari et femme. Dryden tu peux embrasser la mariée. »  
  
Ce fut une chose que Dryden ne se fit pas répéter deux fois. Ils s'embrassèrent sous les hourras de la foule.  
  
***  
  
Les jeunes époux s'étaient éclipsés pour profiter de leur bonheur tout neuf. Il y a des traditions qui sont partout les même : le lancé de bouquet par exemple, ce fut Sora qui l'attrapa. Hitomi souspçonna Elise de l'avoir fait exprès. Sora était ensuite retourné à ses tentatives de magie, mais elle avait l'air épuisée. Le village était retourné se coucher, il devait être deux heures du matin. Il ne restait que Van et Hitomi autour du feu.  
  
« - Tu as été vraiment très bien Van, tu avais déjà fait ça avant ? - Non, c'est la première fois, d'habitude c'est une prêtresse ou un prêtre qui s'en charge, j'ignorais l'effet que cela faisait. - Qu'est ce que ça fait ? - On sent que l'on peut rendre des gens heureux, et en même temps, on veut être à leur place, pour avoir un peu de ce bonheur. Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé Hitomi ; - Ce n'est rien. - Au fait, en parlant de cérémonie, tu m'en veux pour l'histoire de la statue ? demanda Van - Au début, je crois que oui, tu connaissais la réaction des gens quand tu leur annonçais que j'étais la grande prêtresse, j'avais l'impression d'être une pestiférée. Je sais que tu voulais me protéger. mais. - Excuse moi, fit Van d'une toute petite voix. - Ce qui me gêne le plus, en fait, à part la tenue, c'est que je n'ai peut être pas béni la statue, j'y ai mis tout mon c?ur pourtant. - Tu as accomplis le rite en y mettant tout ton c?ur ? Alors soit completement rassurée, tu as réellement béni cette statue, tu es rassurée ? - Oui, je me sentais comme une impostrice. Alors il ne me reste plus que la tenue de la cérémonie comme objet de mes griefs ! - Pour cela je n'y suis pour rien, j'ignorais totalement qu'à Pallas ils étaient ainsi, à Fanélia tu l'as vu ils sont très différents non ? Mais il t'allait bien, tu étais inoubliable. - Ah bon, inoubliable ? S'étonna Hitomi. - Je veux dire très belle, balbutia Van, splendide. »  
  
Van rougissait à vue d'?il, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il disait, pourtant chaque mot qu'il disait était le fond de ses pensées, un aveu sincère.  
  
Hitomi baissa les yeux soudainement intimidée, elle voyait l'embarras grandissant de Van. Après un moment de silence, Hitomi repris la parole et demanda à Van de lui indiquer les constellations en prétextant qu'elles étaient différentes de la Terre. La tension retomba et ils discutèrent toute la nuit.  
  
***  
  
Sora quant à elle a force d'essayer de trouver son don, tomba endormie totalement épuisée et sans pour autant réussir dans ses essais.  
  
Le jour se leva enfin, jamais levé de soleil ne fut aussi attendu, mais la principale intéressée dormait paisiblement un peu à l'écart de camp.  
  
***  
  
Ryu arriva enfin avec une troupe d'homme. C'était un homme de haute taille qui portait un masque de cuir qui le couvrait le visage. On ne voyait qu'une partie de son menton et sa bouche, rien de plus. Il portait une grande cape noire. Il était impressionnant ainsi vêtu, tout de noir, sa voix était grave.  
  
Van fut dans l'impossibilité de savoir si cet homme était Folken ou non. Il était beaucoup trop jeune quand son frère était parti.  
  
Il alla vers le chef Ryu et se présenta à lui. Ryu n'eu aucune réaction particulière. Van poursuivit et lui dit alors le but de sa visite, il lui offrait le leadership d'une armée contre Zaïbacher.  
  
« - Je ne peux prendre cette décision seul, les chimères et leurs chefs devront prendre cette décision avec moi, d'ailleurs, il vous faudra vous- même convaincre le camp des humains. - C'est en cours, assura Van. »  
  
Mais Van n'osa pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Eirya chercha des yeux Sora, elle ne la vit nulle part, elle décida de partir à sa recherche dans le camp.  
  
« - Je voudrais vous parler en privé, fit Van à Ryu. - Allons chez moi alors. - Je peux emmener Hitomi ? fit Van en désignant la jeune fille. - Cela m'a l'air bien mystérieux, s'amusa Ryu. »  
  
La cabane de Ryu était petite et le confort réduit au minimum. Ils se posèrent à même le sol.  
  
« - Voilà, vous avez certainement entendu parler des prophétesses, commença Van, Hitomi que voici est une prophétesse venant de la Lune des Illusions. »  
  
Pour prouver les dires de Van, Hitomi montra le pento qu'elle avait sorti de sa cachette. Ryu l'examina et le lui rendit.  
  
« - Mais ce n'est pas tout, le prophétie maudite risque de voir le jour, nous avons trouvé plusieurs dragons, vous en êtes un comme j'en suis un. - Comment ça Roi Van? »  
  
Van fit sortir ses ailes dans une explosion de plumes.  
  
« - Je veux savoir si vous êtes également un descendant du peuple d'Atlantis. - Vous avez d'excellents renseignements. - Vous pouvez le prouver ? demanda Van, c'est important. »  
  
Ryu s'exécuta, il ôta sa cape, sa veste et sa chemise. Il avait une grande cicatrice qui allait de l'épaule à l'avant bras, mais ce n'était pas la seule, il était couvert de cicatrices et de brûlures plus ou moins grandes et plus ou moins fines. Hitomi essayait de garder son calme, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de marques de souffrances sur le corps de quelqu'un. Hitomi se dit alors que sous son masque il devait y en avoir autant sinon plus que sur le haut du son corps. Ryu fit sortir des ailes aussi blanches que celle de Van et les rentra aussitôt.  
  
« - J'ai autre chose à vous dire alors, nous avons avec nous deux magiciennes : les princesses Elise Aston et Sora de Fairie. Elles sont toutes deux en grand danger. - Et que voulez vous ? Que j'en épouse une car elles sont trop âgées pour vous ? Ryu avait dit cela sur un ton assez méprisant, mais cela était compréhensible. - Ce n'est pas cela, nous avons enlevé la Princesse Elise car Dillandeau voulait s'unir à elle, c'est un dragon lui aussi, et cela nous devions l'empêcher. Cette nuit dans votre camp la Princesse Elise s'est unie à Dryden Fassa. - Mais il reste la Princesse Sora. - Le c?ur de Sora est à Folken, mon frère disparu, jamais je ne la forcerais à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté. - Alors que voulez vous de moi ? - Aidez nous à détruire pour toujours Zaïbacher ! Soyez notre chef ! Les autres rois refusent de me suivre à cause de mon manque d'expérience, et aucun d'eux ne veut prendre cette responsabilité. - Depuis quand êtes vous ici ? demanda Ryu. - Hier matin, répondit Hitomi. - Vous ne savez pas que Dorinkirk est mort ? Dillandeau a pris sa place. »  
  
L'information surpris Van, mais il s'efforça de garder la tête froide.  
  
« - Cela fait un ennemi de moins, dit simplement Van. - Oui mais son fils est plus dangereux, et à présent il a le champ libre. - Alors il est urgent d'avoir un chef, venez avec moi à Fanélia, je convoquerais tout les roi, la menace est trop grande aujourd'hui, ils ne pourront plus refuser. - Il faut d'abord que j'en parle aux chefs des clans, donnez moi trois jours. - C'est d'accord. - Il faut que je parte immédiatement, répondit Ryu. - Vous ne voulez pas attendre un peu, demanda Hitomi en pensant à Sora. - Non, la situation est urgente. »  
  
Ryu quitta aussitôt le camp.  
  
***  
  
Eirya trouva enfin Sora, elle était endormie, elle la réveilla.  
  
« - Ryu est arrivé. - Oh non, je me suis endormie, où est-t-il ? - Chez lui avec Hitomi et Van. »  
  
Elles coururent toutes les deux, mais c'était trop tard, il avait quitté le camp.  
  
« - J'ai essayé de le retenir, mais je n'ai rien pu faire. - Dit moi que c'est Folken, Van, dit moi que c'est lui ! - Je ne sais pas Sora, avoua Van - Comment ça ? demanda Sora la voix presque étranglée. - Il porte un masque, et son corps à ce que nous avons vu Hitomi et moi est couvert de cicatrices et de brûlures, il a plus de cicatrices que Vargas. Jamais je n'ai vu ça dans toute ma vie Sora. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que c'est un Dragon. - Mais sa voix et ses yeux ? Tu ne les as pas reconnus ? - Non, et n'oublie pas que je n'étais qu'un tout petit enfant à l'époque. - Il sera à Fanélia dans trois jours, fit Hitomi en venant à la rescousse de Van. - Encore trois jours, soupira Sora qui semblait désespérée. »  
  
Mais Sora se ressaisit aussitôt : elle avait attendu 10 ans que représentait 3 jours.  
  
Le petit groupe quitta le camp vers midi en direction de Fanélia.  
  
A suivre  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Vlà, chapitre 11 est fini, dans le chapitre 12, nous aurons le loisir de retrouver Allen et Mirana ainsi qu'une probable piste pour le Dinarzade.  
  
Une review ? Please.  
  
A bientôt.  
  
Lilith 


	14. chapitre 12

Séquence remerciements en tout genre : je remercie tout mes lecteurs de leur infinie patience : patience pour l'attente (interminable ?) de nouveau chapitre de cette fic ! Il est court en plus, encore pardon.  
  
Je fais des milliers de choses en même temps !! Pour ceux qui le souhaitent : j'ai d'autres histoires sur ce site : un clique sur mon nom, et hop, vous êtes sur ma page d'auteur ! et de là vous pourrez avoir d'autres liens pour d'autres site où je suis aussi publiée.  
  
Heu les review, mine de rien ça motive pour taper la suite ! C'est une très très longue histoire !!  
  
Attention : je dois dire un truc : si les perso d'esca ne m'appartiennent pas (et au cas où vous l'auriez pas vu : je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire) : Luce elle, elle est à moi, c'est mon perso, c'est mon petit bébé à moi, rien qu'à moi (en clair pas touche sans mon autorisation), Jo n'appartient qu'à lui vu que c'est mon frangin (il a finalement su ce que je tramait dans son dos, heu, sans commentaire).  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 12 : Dispute à Fanélia  
  
Mirana se trouvait au chevet d'Allen. Il avait discuté avec son mécanicien Jo le Panda, il se souvenait qu'enfant, son père lui avait dit qu'il avait construit un guymelf volant après avoir vu celui d'Ispano.  
  
Chaque soir, avant qu'Allen ne sombrait dans le sommeil il lui racontait l'histoire de Dinarzade qui dormait dans le Roc des Fées. C'est à cause de cette histoire qu'Allen avait nommé son guymelf Shérazade.  
  
Allen ne savait pas si son père avait vraiment construit ce guymelf, mais il devait tenter sa chance, aussi mince soit elle. Il avait cherché autour de Pallas le lieu où pouvait se trouver le Roc des fées, mais il ne l'avait jamais trouvé. En discutant avec Jo, il se rendit compte que cela sera difficile comme mission, Jo n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel lieu pourtant il était un grand voyageur.  
  
Luce, la petite gardienne d'Allen ne le quittait pas un instant, elle accomplissait la mission que Mirana lui avait confiée. Elle n'avait plus mal à la jambe et elle ne boitait plus.  
  
Allen aimait beaucoup Luce chaque fois qu'il la regardait il voyait des similitudes entre sa s?ur et la petite fille, mais elles étaient si différentes.  
  
« - Mirana a beaucoup changé, pensa Allen, ou peut-être c'est moi qui n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle voulait. »  
  
Puis il se mit à penser à Dillandau, à la manière stupide dont il s'était fait avoir. Cela le mettait en colère mais contre lui-même.  
  
A Fanélia, la nouvelle de la mort de Dorinkirk causa une angoisse très compréhensible : son fils était le nouvel empereur ! Décidément cela ne présageait rien de bon. Mais qui sait, avec la nouvelle prophétesse ? Les choses allaient peut-être tourner.  
  
Mirana entra pour changer les pansements d'Allen. Il souffrait mais il n'en disait rien à Mirana, après tout il était un chevalier céleste.  
  
« - Princesse, avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'un Roc des Fées ? - Non mais ma mère me racontait souvent l'histoire de l'arbre des Fées. - Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça, de quoi s'agit-il ? - Il s'agit d'un très vieil arbre qui donne sur une falaise près de Fort Castello. On raconte que les fées y vivent. - Fort Castello ? Mon père y a vécu un an, c'était avant ma naissance, pensa Allen. Et si c'était ça ? »  
  
Allen était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées un court instant, il ne se rendit pas compte du trouble de Mirana qui semblait soudain être gênée d'être si près de lui. Soudain, il repris ses esprits, il tourna la tête et vit une Mirana qu'il n'avait jamais vu : les yeux baissés et rougissante. Il fut étonné, il était loin d'imaginer la Princesse aussi timide que cela. Pour la torturer un peu et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour son attitude passée, il feint une douleur du moins pas exactement, car il avait vraiment mal.  
  
« - Aie ! Allez y doucement Princesse, vous allez finir par m'achever. »  
  
Allen regretta aussitôt les mots qu'il venait de prononcer quand il vit des larmes dans les yeux de Mirana.  
  
« - Pardon, dit Mirana, je vais faire plus attention. »  
  
La Princesse avait donc changé à ce point là ? Avant elle se serait emportée, elle n'admettait aucune remarque sur ses actions ou sa conduite. Elle finit le pansement.  
  
Allen essaya de se rattraper, il la fit s'asseoir devant lui et essuya du revers de ses doigts les joues de la Princesse. Il décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de lui parler franchement.  
  
« - Princesse, je regrette tout le soucis que je vous donne, vous ne devriez pas vous faire autant de soucis pour moi, après tout, je suis un chevalier céleste, et mon destin est de mourir dans une bataille pour Pallas. Si j'ai accepté ce destin, pourquoi vous ne feriez vous pas de même ? Tout à l'heure j'ai voulu vous taquiner un peu, vous ne m'avez pas fait mal. »  
  
Mirana se tendit et se leva visiblement très en colère. Elle sorti de la pièce sans un mot.  
  
Luce qui avait vu toute la scène du canapé n'en revenait pas de la conduite stupide d'Allen.  
  
« - Allen, tu est bête et méchant ! Mirana t'aime vraiment ! Et toi tu lui parles de ta mort comme si c'était rien du tout ! Tu lui dis que tu n'as pas mal alors que c'est faux ! En lui parlant comme ça, tu la blesses car tu la considères comme une moins que rien ! - Je voulais juste qu'elle accepte cette idée, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre comme moi j'ai souffert en perdant toute ma famille ! - Tu aurais pu lui dire franchement alors. Tu as intérêt à trouver un bon moyen de t'excuser. - Tu as raison. admit Allen. - Je vais trouver Mirana, elle était si triste ! Je comprends pas pourquoi tu es comme ça avec elle, je suis sure que tu l'aime ! - Luce. retrouve moi Jo et envoie le ici. - Tu es un idiot !»  
  
Elle sortit.  
  
Allen repensa à ce que la petite Luce qui avait dit. C'est vrai qu'il aimait la Princesse, peut être plus qu'avant, la petite Princesse capricieuse était devenue une jeune femme dévouée et généreuse. On était loin de la Princesse aux ?illades enjôleuses ! Si au départ, elle lui avait montré la vraie Princesse, peut être que les choses auraient été différentes.  
  
Tout aurait été différent, mais à présent tout semblait perdu, Mirana était très fière et elle était blessée, jamais elle ne lui pardonnera.  
  
Allen avait confié sa bague à la petite Luce la veille. et Luce avait l'intuition que cela allait lui servir bientôt. Après avoir consolé Mirana, Luce se cacha dans le cargo et attendit.  
  
A suivre  
*************************************************************************  
  
Vlà, chapitre 12 est fini, dans le chapitre 13, j'ai pas encore décidé. ou bien c'est un petit retour de Dillandau. ou c'est la suite des aventures de Luce dans le cargo. si vous avez un avis sur la question. faites le moi savoir !  
  
A bientôt.  
  
Lilith 


End file.
